


Love, LOVE, and science

by Doctor_S



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bittybone(s) (Undertale) - Freeform, Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, First time doing this, For Science!, Gen, Help with the grammar will be welcomed, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, More tags will be added in a future, No Smut, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Protective Sans, Ratings may change, Reader gets to choose things, Reader is grey character, Sans Has Issues, Science Experiments, Smoking, The end justify the means, Unethical Experimentation, Violence, Why some of my tags delete themselves?, Woooops, minor torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_S/pseuds/Doctor_S
Summary: After leaving Europe in a hurry, fleeing from the consecuences of some experiments on both bitties and animals that may not have been entirely legal, you buy yourself a big home and set a clandestine lab in your basement.Those faint-hearted want new medical discoveries, new ways to prolong life, new vaccines..... and have no guts to do some proper reseach.... You do it for them and suddenly you are the bad guy??Never in all the human history was the road to progress paved in flowers, your methods work, they give you fame and fortune, even if it turned to infamy when some sneaky busybody snapped a few pictures of your test subjects, you did it in the past, and you will do it again, and with all the new bitty hysteria, the pressing need to make new discoverings and the vast unexplored mysteries bitties still hide within themselves, it seems you have found a new purpose.





	1. before we begin, here´s a pamphlet with the basic information

If i pospone this, i will probably never start, so i will post this now that slumber cloud my senses and i will try to keep the momentum of at least 1 chapter each week, preferably 2-4

 

I´m from Spain, and this is my first work, so please, feel free to point out to my surely abundant typos and grammar mistakes. It would really help me to get better.

Thanks.

Before the first real chapter is posted,i want to make clear my bittybones headcannon, so nobody gets lost later

 

Everybody have his own head cannon inside his mind, it’s inevitable with games with so much left to the imagination as undertale, and even more inevitable with Aus with so little clarified about them as Bittybones.

For my stories, I will take the little fucken-crybaby told about bitties and expand from that using both my imagination and logic (or at least, my own version of logic). I will try to clarify some of the main principles of my bittyones universe.

1 **Bittybones were initially created in labs** , while they are, obviously, mass produced, the complex electrochemical process of binding a splinter of a soul and certain energy wavelengths make everyone a piece of artisan work, a scientist must spend several hours to make one, carefully drawing and guiding the ley lines of their magic  ( the main pathways of his magic, the energy that keeps the bones or fire together, the energy cumulus that forms his brain, the thick magic flow inside his spine, thinner ley lines for their arms and legs and finally, tiny sparks that binds the fingers together)

In clandestine labs, where black market bitties are created, far less precise instruments and far less skilled workers perform the procedure, so the “imitation bitties” often end up being from different sized (either bigger or smaller) than they are supposed to,  and with different levels of intelligence (from very close to the original bitties, to hamster or dog-level of intelligence bitties, who can learn simple tricks like pull levers or bring you your slippers, but can’t speak or learn new concepts at a human level)

 

All bitties start as the basic type (all sans type bitties are created as sansys, just as all papyrus bitties are created as papys) then, in their fetal state, they are inoculated with the energy signatures of the desired alternate universe, for example, a sansy bathed in the denominated “underfell” magic and energy will become an edgy, or a cherry, depending on the wavelength of the energy, the more alterations a bitty need, the more expensive it is to produce, and the more expensive it is to buy.

That’s the reason why the undertale versions are the cheapest, and the heavily altered versions (like swapfell bitties) are the much more expensive exotic bitties.

 

Bitties can also reproduce naturally, but without the adequate amounts of energy radiation, the results may vary. There is always a very good chance for a natural born bitty to be born as an original.

The genetics will go like this

Sansy+sansy=100% sansy

Cherry+cherry= 40% sansy, 60% cherry

Cherry+baby blue= 40% sansy, 30% cherry, 30%baby blue

Baby blue+boss= 20% sansy, 20% papy, 15% baby blue, 15%boss, 15% edgy 15% lil bro

As you can see, mixing two different bases with two different energy signatures can give a wide array of results

The first generation of freshly created bitties are fertile, the second generation are fertile only in a 50% of the cases, this reduces to a 15% to third generation bitties, and is almost impossible for 4th generation bitties, each bitty can only give birth twice, even if they can be exceptions, this was made on purpose to prevent breeding.

Bitties were made to be sold, after all.

 

2 **Bittybones magic forms their central nervous system** ,  just as our neurons transmits orders and energy from the brain to any part of the body, so does their ley lines, but the magic inside them also doubles as blood, energizing the bitty and healing the possible wounds and fractures.

Their brain is a cluster of energy, and a thick magic current goes through the spine, feeding magic to the primary ley lines, the ones who go from the body to each limbs, feeding the secondary ley lines, who keep the fingers together and allows them to move.

A low-density low-frequency energy, completely imperceptible to the human eye, form their ecto-flesh

It’s always there, but the energy is so low and disperse it can’t be seen, and if you put your finger through where his flesh should be (inside of his tummy, for example) you have to be VERY aware to feel a faint vibration that thrum from his soul. They can actually make a conscious effort to infuse more magic into their ecto-flesh, giving it colors and making it as solid and soft as real skin (we have plenty of pictures in mama cry tumblr), and frequently happens unwittingly when they are in heat.

They are VERY light, they don’t have skin or flesh, and even their bones are mainly magic, with only a bit of matter, this makes them weight less than even a real skeleton of their size, a strong gusts of wind can send them flying, sometimes very far.

This also causes them to turn to dust when they die, the magic disappears and the little matter precipitates as dust.

3 **Bittybones were created to be the perfect companions (** some would say pets), they are small, they are cute, they are lovable, each one in a different way, to cover a wide array of tastes, and to ensure that, there are two important alterations that greatly differentiates them from “real” natural monsters.

3a. They have all a **spiritual bonding mechanic** , all Bittybones will grow extremely attached to his owner, usually very quick.

Some bittybones, like baby blues or papys, who are kind and affectuous, bond in a few hours, most in a few days, while more independent and self-sufficient bitties, like a Boss, would probably take a week, or even slightly more. Nonetheless, all will bond eventually, even if they don’t want to, even if a sentient being with their personality traits should not even feel a trace of affection, he will bond, it’s simply the way they were made, it can’t be helped, even a grumpy edgy, who may very well despise his owner in day 0, calling him/her names, biting him to the point the wound need stitches, wrecking his stuff or who simply desperately wants to get back to the adoption centre , even that edgy would love her owner in 4-5 days, he would love her to the point he´d rather die than letting her suffer.

For a normal sentient being, that would be impossible, for a bitty, it’s inevitable, even the behavior of the owner can’t really go against that unless extreme and deliberate cruelty is shown frecuently.

If that edgy is treated well, and is loved and respected, the bonding would happen even sooner, maybe 2-3 days

If the owner is abusive (but not a total monster) and punish him, hit him, lock him in the fridge or make him suffer cruel punishments, the bond would take more time, maybe 7-8 days, but even then, he will bond in a matter of days, he would simultaneously love and hate her "mama", he would wait every day for her to return back home from work, both longing and fearing his return, both  fearing physical contact with his abuser, but at the same time desperately needing it, they will hopelessly try to “earn” their owners affection and to prove their worth, even taking willingly the abuse if they believe it could earn them their love.

Rational minds weren’t built for shit like that, some bitties go crazy, his psyche, self-esteem and sense of self shattered, some suffer a permanent meltdown or goes catatonic, his sentient mind struggling against the conditioning and programming that have been forced directly on their soul, until both cracks and the bitty die. Sometimes, if the abuse is absolutely inhuman, like dusting his brother and force feeding it to the bitty, they can fight against the bonding (specially independent bitties like Bosses or UF-Undyne) but even if they manage to break the bond, the psychological scars will stick with him forever.

 

3b. Bitties were built on purpose to be companions of monsters or humans; **they need affection, like they need to eat or to drink**. A bitty can die from a broken heart, its sadly common among abandoned bitties, unless they are abandoned in pairs or groups (it can still happen, but is far less frequent)

A bitty is physically healthier when loved by a human or monster companion, they heal faster, they grow to their max height and they develop correctly, in both mind, body, and soul

 

A bitty without love don’t grow, cant barely heal, and his soul begin to crack until it shatters and the bitty die, this happens faster the more kind and loving the bitty is, baby blues and cherries fall quickly in a few days if alone, while  bosses or edgys can potentially survive weeks.

 

A bitty abandoned by humans but in company of other bitties is a pitiful mid-point.

They grow to maturity, but they usually are an inch shorter than they should, sometimes even shorter. They will heal if other bitty loves them and takes care of them, but at a slower rate. And they will be cold more often than not (the happier a bitty is, the warmer he is and the warmer he feels, the sadder and more miserable a bitty feels, the colder he gets, and the colder he feels, even in hot environments). But they can live for a while, some poor souls survive months until something makes them fall, sometimes a sickness, sometimes a bird, a dog, or a cat, sometimes some cruel child who catches them, some will starve, others are hunted by pest control or garbage mans, some will eventually succumb to their broken hearts….. and some actually survive, and eventually goes feral.

 

4 **Feral bitties exist.** Some bitties snap, from one cause or another, some suddenly lose their entire family at once and end up in the street, some will gather in communities and help each other to survive, some poor souls were abused to the point they broke their bonds, and some never were loved and/or properly cared for in the first place and had to draw upon other things to survive, as love wasn’t available.

Whatever the reason, the bitty start to lose their empathy for humans and monsters (but not for other bitties) his bonding capability weakens and shatters (or maybe it was shattered already), his instincts sharpens, his aggressiveness levels rise, becoming much more animalistic in mind, and sometimes in bodies, as they sharpen their teeth on purpose with rocks, or sharpen their fingers until they become claws.

Once a bitty become feral, they heal and grow as fast as properly loved bitties, frequently even more, this can make them dangerous, but not all is lost.

The path to become feral is a slow and painful degeneration, it can take several months, or even a full year, it isn’t common, but it can be done, and, while recovery is just as slow and just as painful, it can be reversed, a feral bitty doesn’t feel any love for humans, and should be considered as wild as a lynx, but it can be slowly tamed in a proper environment, and human love can slowly get a bitty back on his feet, even better, as smart and happy as a domestic bitty, and as strong and durable as a feral bitty. He is also forever free of the bonding mechanics, it becomes the monster it should have been, without restriction or behaviors implanted by scientists.

 **5 Magic.** All bitties can teleport, even if sans-type bitties are more proficient at this. Bitties were made to be companions, not burdens, if the human is forced to carry him from the chair to the table, from the table to the coach, from there to the bed, then to the bathroom…… they would lose their appeal to a pretty decent chunk of the potential buyers, blinking allows a bitty to move from one place to another without having to bother his human, specially useful in homes with multiple bitties or in adoption centers.

Their teleport ranges varies from 3 to 12 feet, usually 3-8 for papyrus type bitties, and 6-12 for sans type bitties, they can be exceptions, but they are scarce, sanses who can teleport 15 feet or who can’t teleport at all are few and far between, but exist

Also, all bitties can summon their magic to form attacks, this can take the form of bones, flames, vines…… it depends on the bitty, and, while dangerous for similarly sized foes, they are only a painful nuisance for humans.

Also, LOVE is a thing; both bitties and humans can grow stronger with it, but usually not much above 4-6 times their initial stats, a LOVE-filled bitty can cause real damage even to humans….. even if a lot of kills are needed for that.

 

** 6 And last, but not least, character and personality: **

Character and personality are determined by their initial magic signatures, but his education shapes their world view, for example

A papy or a baby blue are going to be energetic, positive, hyperactive, clean and kind, yes…. but the ingenuity of the original versions is because their brothers overprotected them, a papyrus with a different education could be much wiser, or even socially skilled, charming and with lots of friends. It could be soft spoken in his daily basis, even if they would be prone to raise his tone when surprised or annoyed. Papyrus love for spaghetti is due to spaghetti was the first recipe they ever learned, a papy bitty whose first recipe was porridge, for example, would be as obsessed with porridge as papyrus is with his spaghetti.

 

Sans is depressed and that causes him to have very low energy and to be lazy, but depression is caused by environment, even someone genetically predisposed to depression can overcome it or never fall into it with an appropriate environment, such a sans would be much more energetic and optimistic….. each bitty is a sentient living being, and they are as diverse as their circumstances, even within the same type.


	2. Settling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your new home..... or not
> 
> For some reason, the papyrus font in papyrus text and the comic sans font in sans text were changed to default when i pasted the work from the original document to the web browser, im sorry, sans speech are always in lowercase letters, papyrus is always in capital letters

It was done, you have bought a pretty big house for yourself in the outskirts, that huge basement immediately captivated you, and the isolation from noisy or nosy neighbors sealed the deal.

 

You bought some furniture, you equipped your new and improvised laboratory with the toys that you could bring from Europe and settled in the best you could. The next morning, you decided to go on a early walk.

 

It was autumn, the leaves had already begun to fall from the trees, and the smoke from your cigarette was easily visible, swirling behind you as you scooted across your new city.

A population of 22.000, big enough to have access to all the services you may require, but also small enough to find solace and solitude whenever you really need it.

 

You memorized the main routes, the main and more interesting landmarks and also gave a quick look to the local bitty store, they have only a score of them, but tons of accessories and complements. Unfortunately, Mama-cry stores have a policy to check on newly adoptions to make sure they are doing fine, so you decided it will be best if you could get some second-hand bitties or “adopt” some strays from the streets.

 

It was 11:30 in the morning, you were walking for almost 3 hours when you decided to get back home through a park circling the city, and something made you stop in your tracks.

 

You saw two people in the park. A woman in her late thirties was sitting on a bench, her attention completely focused on her mobile phone, tied to the leg of the bench with a leash was a bitty, a small sansy, not even adult yet (probably in the equivalent of 12-16 human years, even for a bitty scientist, it is difficult to specify with just a glance) the dirtiest you have ever seen, his clothes were made with strips of a rough, old towel, and brown with dirt, that could not be comfortable, much less shelter the little guy against the inclement cold. The leash was connected with a harness to ensure the bitty can’t get more than a feet from the bench, and there was a muzzle tightly adjusted to his face to prevent bites, the sight of that poor bitty bothered even you.

 

The bitty had the tears trailing from his eye sockets to the floor as he was desperately trying to reach something, the leash in complete tension, his arms stretched as far as he could towards the place where he was looking. You followed his look, and at eight feet was a human toddler, about 4 years old, grabbing an even dirtiest babybones papyrus (probably a toddler papyrus, it was actually a bit smaller than the sansy, probably around 2.4 inches (6 cm)).

He was playing with the bitty like a kid would play with a toy car, dragging him on the ground, causing scratches on his bones and filling the mouth and eye sockets with dirt, the tears of the poor babybones mixed with the dirt, so little chunks of mud fall from his face.

The papy took in breath to cry, but his mouth was filled again with dirt before he had the chance, while tiny droplets of blood began to form on his left cheek, the sansy struggled even harder against his harness, but in vain.

 

  * Don’t do that, honey, you're going to break it



The boy stopped, and the bitty immediately began to cry, while the kid was shaking him through the air while making noises, as if the papy was a plane or a superhero, flying at high speed, the sansy fall to his knees, sobbing.

 

  * Oh my god, look what time it is!
  * I'm going to buy tobacco and go home, I'll be back in ten minutes, take care, honey, and don’t talk to strangers.



Said the woman, putting the phone in her bag and walking at full speed with her back to you, completely oblivious to your presence.

You waited a few minutes for her to get out of your sight, while the kid used papy´s head to crush ants, one after another.

 

  * STOP IT!!!, STOP!, YOU ARE KILLING THEM!!



Screamed the terrified papyrus, oh gosh, you almost forget how loud are those.

 

As soon as the woman was gone, you quickly ran and snatched the bitty from the kid, and immediately bolted from him.

-BROTHER! MY BROTHER!!

-AAAAHHH!!

Shit, you almost forgot.

You quickly put the screaming bitty in your bandolier and run to the bench again, ignoring the child while you got the little sansy, leash, harness and muzzle included, in your bandolier** too.

[](https://i.ebayimg.com/thumbs/images/g/cFYAAOSw~e5ZP7In/s-l225.jpg)

 

Well, probably everything will be a mess of dirt and mud, but you have only a few minutes until the woman returned, so you made a ran for it and didn’t stopped till you close the door of your home behind you.

 

Huffing and puffing (you have to quit smoking one of this days), you get more comfortable, take off your shoes and coat, put your bandolier on the kitchen countertop (your kitchen and living room are connected, forming a very huge room) and bring the rabbit cage** you had already prepared with a rabbit water bottle already installed and paper litter bedding on the floor.

That was easy, you were starting to wonder where you were going to get two unregistered bitties, this was oddly convenient.

You open your bandolier to find that the little sansy is hyperventilating and have already ripped your paper tissues to shreds, crushed your lip balm to splinters, making a horrible paste as it mixed with the mud, and horribly fouled your wallet, to the point you will need a new one, you were thankful you had your phone on your pocket, and also began to know why the restrains.

 

You sighed; there is no point in crying over spoiled milk after all.

You put them on the sink and clean them a little with a wet cloth, the sansy growls menacing at you, while the papy snuggles towards your touch, eyes narrowed.

When they are moderately clean, you grab the sansy and released him from the harness as he let out jagged breaths, clearly suffering anxiety by being in your hands, then, you see that the muzzle was so tight that it had caused small injuries on the bone, so you unlocked it.

  * AAAAAARGH!!



The little bastard bit you! And pretty hard, you must add, a small trickle of blood ran down his jaw.

  * Little shit!



You try to grab him again but he quickly grabs his brother and blink out of your reach to the far corner of the countertop, when you raise your hand near it, he stands on his tiptoes, puff his chest, and rattle his bones as noisy as he can against you, trying his best to be intimidating, but failing miserably with his 3.1 inches, that sound and his little bones…. Most people would find it cute, but you are pissed, eventually, he gets dizzy from shaking so violently, and you quickly grab him.

You throw him into the cage, strong enough to cause pain without real injury, with a satisfactory _THUD_ , he scrambles limping towards the wooden house.

You immediately close the door and wash your hands, applying a bit of antiseptic just in case. Then, you turn to grab the other one, only to find him horrified after you throwed his brother like that, his bones rattling with fear as you grab him and inspect his wounds, scratches, and bruised face, he seems very afraid.

 

Suddenly, a think orange and sticky substance runs down your hand and forearm, as the terrified bitty literally piss himself while in your hand.

You groaned, and papy flinched at your sound, probably expecting some retaliation too.

 

You quickly put your hand under the sink faucet and open the cold water, cleaning the magical waste that stained you both.

  * N…. NO… TOO COLD! TOO COLD! PLEASE!
  * You should have thought about it before, friend
  * Now give me your clothes, they are soaked
  * B….BUT…
  * NOW!



You end up yelling, your patience growing thinner and thinner, and a very embarrassed skeleton shakily takes off his shirt and gives it to you with a trembling arm while blushing in a faint orange

  * Now the pants, quickly.
  * N-NO, PLEASE, I-ITS EMBARRASING…



You snorted, _“As if i'd care_ ”, you thought to yourself

You grabbed his pants and tried to remove them, but the little skeleton was struggling well, tightly grabbing his pants with both hands while holding your wrist with his legs like a pincer, blushing in a more intense orange.

  * N-NO, STOP, IM FINE, IT WILL DRY, DON’T TAKE THEM PLEASE!!
  * leave him alone!! can’t you see that he is uncomfortable? leave him alone, he did nothing to you! im the one who bitted you, let him be!
  * So you can talk, good.



The sansy started to curse and call names at you like there´s no tomorrow, you was curious at first, wondering about how can a bitty know such a vast array of profanity, but after a full minute, you were mad, mad at the extremely reluctant orange light bulb in your hand for not giving you his rough and dirty pants, mad at the mess in your bandolier, and mad at the tiny runt in the cage. Finally, you released papy and grabbed the cage, the skeleton inside it smirking at how a toddler was fending you off.

You lifted the cage and start shaking it violently, the bitty inside bouncing against the walls, unable to hold onto anything or to remain still for more than a split second, letting out pained whimpers and yelps as his fragile body was slammed on hard surfaces and steel bars

 

  * NOOOO, TAKE THEM, TAKE THEM PLEASE!



You turned around to see the bitty running to you, completely naked and offering you the pants without maintaining eye contact, shaking, crying and looking at his feet.

  * I hate you….



Mumbled the sansy, struggling to get on his feet, leaning against the cage to compensate for his wobbly legs

  * You hate me?



You couldn’t help but smile

  * But pal, I haven´t even started yet!
  * Started to what?



You could see the fear in the face of the bitty

  * We'll have time for that, do not worry. For now just get into that thick skull of yours that the better you behave, the better I'll be with you, but I if you decide to make my life harder, I will make sure the punishment fits the crime tenfold….. Understood?



The bitty let a slow growl, but he avoided your eyes, good enough.

You turned back and grabbed the wet clothes of papy, you hang his clothes to dry over the faucet. You put him in a kitchen rag and begin to roughly dry him off. He's somewhere between enjoying it and complain about the roughness of your movements, in the end, you put him in the crook of your neck so your warmth help him dry faster, he huddles in your neck and begin to purr, quickly getting warmer with comfort and happiness.

 

He lets out a pitiful whimper when you get him out of your neck, but you reassure him in a calm and comforting voice.

  * If you behave, I will buy clothes for both of you, nice, soft clothes, not those dirty rags you was wearing
  * REALLY? YOU PROMISE?
  * I promise.



Both smile to each other for a few moments, until you remember how vital it is to prevent attachment, and get him into his cage. His brother quickly come and inspect him for possible wounds, stopping only to give you cold, hard glares, while the papy smiles weakly at you.

You put the cage in the guest room to give them some time to get use to his cage, and cook your lunch.

You eat, do the dishes and lock yourself in your lab.

You set big metal panels on the floor, connect all of them to a car battery, design a complex obstacle circuit and prepare for the experiments that are to come, you set the monitors, activate the main circuits, and grab your special glasses.

Before you can even realize it, its 22:00, so you get up and have some dinner. You decide to relax for an hour or two before getting into bed, but half an hour later, you hear the papy cry

  * UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (hic) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
  * (hic, hic) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA



You ignore it until its almost 00:30, and that papy, and that little annoyance has been crying more than two hours.

You storm to their cage

  * What is happening here?
  * nothing, we are fine, don’t hurt him please, I will calm him down



You still grab the crying bitty, and look for possible wounds, failing miserably to find the reason of his crying, until you gently poke his head, and then suddenly he grabs your finger and begin to nibble on your nail.

He is hungry, you forgot to feed them, they are kids in their growing stage, and they haven’t ate in at least 14 hours, who knows if they even had breakfast

  * I´ll get back, give me a few minutes



You grab some rice grains, crush them to powder with a hammer, mix them with a nutritive solution with vitamins and calcium, irradiate it with a magic frequency radiation in your irradiator, and look at the white slush in your bowl.

Nutritious and healthy…… even if it smells and taste like cork and chalk.

Maybe you should have put some effort in improving the flavor, but the slush was completely edible.

You get back to the cage again

  * …. so do not be so trusting, we cannot trust him, he's as bad as the others, we only have each other, do not forget…
  * BUT BROTHER, THE CLOTHES….
  * I bring food.



The brothers immediately went close to the bars, and began to stuff their mouths with the white paste as soon as you left the bowl

  * its taste bland and chalky…. you're not skimping on your expenses, huh?
  * BROTHER PLEASE!!
  * THANK YOU HUMAN, I WAS SO HUNGRY
  * You are welcome, now, let’s go to sleep
  * C….CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?
  * Only if you promise to be quiet and just sleep
  * (The skeleton beamed up) OK YOU WONT REGRET IT!!



You put on your pajama and lay on your bed, the skeleton struggled to climb, grabbing handfuls of your pajamas until it gets to climb on top of you, and curl up in your neck as best as he could, feeling your heartbeat, and letting you feel the slow vibration of his soul.

 

You wasn’t entirely convinced about this, but probably he would never want to do it again when the experiments begin, so whatever, no harm done in pamper him this time

 

You wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but with his soul thrumming next to you, you fell asleep faster than ever, and had a restful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please,feel free to tell possible all mistakes that I may have made with the language to me, it will be appreciated  
> also, a few links
> 
> By the way, i took my time to put the papyrus font to all papyrus text, and the comic sans font to all of sans text, and it doesnt show when i pasted the original work on my web browser  
> If someone knows how to use different fonts here, it would be nice. Thanks in advance.
> 
> **i will sometimes put pictures to illustrate my chapters the better i can
> 
> I imagine the main character dressing like this on the street  
> https://pre00.deviantart.net/8fea/th/pre/f/2017/314/6/0/60617246e0d295e5de92a605a811fa13-dbtcgyd.jpg  
> That excellent picture was draw by V0idless, i do not own it at all  
> you can find it here https://v0idless.deviantart.com/
> 
> the bandolier he wears was more or less like this, but in black  
> https://i.ebayimg.com/thumbs/images/g/cFYAAOSw~e5ZP7In/s-l225.jpg
> 
> and the bunny cage was very close to this:  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51P6x4h4MDL._SL500_AC_SS350_.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, the bitties speak very little, and in short phrases, this is intentional..... at least for now


	3. Through a bitty´s eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small look into the bitties past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last night, when i was trying to sleep, i wondered...  
> what about a bitty´s pov?  
> or maybe some info about their past?  
> why not both?
> 
> This chapter will allow you to compare between both POVs, the human POV and the bitties POV  
> what someone think is a smile, the other think is a smirk, both bitties and humans interpreted the signals and words of each toher inmensely wrong..... i decided to do this because i think it would allow for a much better understanding of both, the human and the bitties characters of this fic.  
> i already have in my head several chapters, and could have writting another one to get the plot going, but i thought that this could be nice...  
> but it got so huge?  
> so i deleted some dialogue lines between both humans and bitties, and between the bitties themselves to get it less heavy, i want to keep them between 2000 and 2500 words after all  
> would you readers be bothered by longer chapters? or do you rather have long chapters splitted in two?  
> i wasnt really satisfied with the result after cutting dialogue, its seems too artificially shortened, and was on the verge of deleting it, but i ended up saying  
> fuck it, i will post it, it wil be better than nothing........ i hope
> 
>  
> 
> PD: currently, Sansy have the equivalent of 13 bitty years, while papy would have 5

****Sansy´s POV****

 

You barely remember your first human “owner”, but you remembered that he never really wanted you. 

She never wanted more bitties, but she didn’t kick you out either; its seems that your mother got pregnant an afternoon in the park, when she left it a few hours to roam freely and have some fun. 

 

And she did, it seems. Your owner (you won’t call her mama ever) barely paid any  attention to your mother, much less to you, his “job” was to deposit food and water in your corner, and allow you both to snuggle in her lap when she was watching TV or at the computer, it wasn’t much, but it was enough, you were warm, loved (by your mother), fed, and had a decent area of movement, she even took you both out for a walk to the park 2-3 times a week.

Ironic, the best stage of your life, and yet many of the bitties waiting for adoption would have consider it a terrible life, having to fend off with only a few hours of human company at all, yet you would gladly lose an arm if that would mean getting back to those days.

You lived quite peacefully until you have the bitty equivalent of 9 years (bittys age 6 times faster than humans until they reach puberty, when his aging is slowed down considerably, so that were around 18 months, really), when everything happened again.

You were both released from your kennel in the park, and you quickly ran to play with two bitties that were making a fort with leaves and little sticks, while your mother went out for a long walk like he always did. Some days later, she told you she was pregnant, and asked you for help to hide it from your owner.

It worked, although it was probably due to the fact that she rarely deigned to even look at either of you. But when she heard papyrus cry for the first time…. She contemplated killing all three of you, you are sure of it, that face of barely contained rage and disappointment…   it HURTED.

 

From them on, his attitude was even colder, the park,  which you used to visit 2-3 times a week, became a luxury that came only once or twice a month, and even then, you were all on a leash, you were no longer fed with real food, only with those pellets made for pets that were hard as rock and tasted like crap, but mother always took the time of soften them in water and crush them to a mash so papyrus and you could eat easier, after three months or so, she finally get fed up with you all, she got all of you into a cage, drove for a long time, and throw it somewhere, the strong and painful bump of the box hitting the floor immediately made papyrus cry.

You immediately held him and cooed to sleep again, while mother lifted the lid of the box, only to see that they were in a completely unknown place.

The first two weeks were hard, papyrus couldn’t even walk then, only crawl slowly, and you were too scared to leave the box, so your mother usually have to be nearly all of her waking time desperately scavenging for food, stopping at the box only to sleep, and papyrus was already sleeping by then, so he usually only saw her once or twice a week.

You and papyrus were confined in a shoe box that was all of your world for those weeks, papyrus was always sad, and making uncomfortable questions….. Why were they left alone in that place? why their mother was never there during the day? where did she go? why? why "mama" left them here? wel, at least they had each other. And they were lucky, it never rained at that time….

You both had been using a corner to go potty for two weeks, and the box was becoming a sticky and stinking mess, with magical residue seeping through the cardboard walls, the stench could have been cutted with a knife, and the excretions sticked to your feet, but you couldn’t leave because the box was the only protection you had against an unknown and most likely hostile workd, as your mother was looking for food all day. Living in the streets can be terrifying for a child, specially when you are less than 3 inches tall

 

One nigh, a cat suddenly came from nowhere, and attacked your little box, fortunately, it was nighttime, so mother was there. The battle was fierce and wild, and for every wound the cat suffered, your mother suffered two... but the cat end up leaving, probably thinking that it wasn’t worth the trouble.

Your badly wounded mother hugged both of you, and you all three fell asleep. Only you and papy woke up. And that was it, you understood that your only chance for survival was to move constantly, carrying your brother like a backpack, looking for food and warmth. You took care of you brother for more than 4 months, until you were completely caught by surprise by a human female while searching in a trash can. You managed to blink a few times, but you were tired, malnourished, and was carrying extra weight, so you barely delayed the inevitable .

 

At least you could chek her SOUL before getting shoved into her bag.

_MARGARET_

_LV 1         HP 1.150_

_ATK  12_

_DEF 6_

_She is not amused._

She didn’t seem so bad….. right?

 

Maybe she wasn’t actively cruel, but both she and her child saw you as objects for entertainment.

His child grabbed you and quickly pry your jaw open, made rattle noises with your ribs, and shaked you like a rattle, you ended up biting him, of course, but that only ensured that in less than 10 minutes you were tied with a harness and you had a muzzle so tight that it was painful.

The, he turned to play with papyrus, manipulating his limbs and putting the tiny skeleton entirely inside his mouth, like a candy, licking and _chewing_ on him. Fortunately, it was time for the kid to go to sleep, so he spat a crying papyrus, who was on the verge of a nervous meltdown, and you were both locked in a drawer, without seeing anything edible in the entire day.

 

Next day, you were woken up pretty soon as the woman unlocked your drawer and put both of you on a table, you still had that muzzle on your face, and you could swear it was leaving marks, after wearing it the whole night tight to your face, the pain was even sharper than before. You was never asked if you wanted some food or water, and the woman gave you quick slaps whenever either of you tried to talk, in a few minutes, when he finished wrapping up his son in warm clothes, you  were both restrained and carried in her bag to the park, where he tied you to the bench when you watched in horror how that little demon “played” with papyrus.

_TOMAS_

_LV 1      HP 10_

_ATK 1_

_DEF 0_

_Curious and reckless_

You could have beated him, you was sure of that, but you were restrained, the woman would definitely dust both you and your brother as soon as you throw your first bone at the kid, you couldn’t move with that harness, and your brother still walks awkwardly and without speed, like any other toddler.

You fell to your knees sobbing uncontrollably, all those restless nights and tiring days, protecting papyrus from birds and rats, finding food, keeping him warm…. And now that he is being brutalized in front of you, you can’t protect him. You were so absorbed in your own sadness that you did not even realize that the woman was gone, you had eyes only for papyrus, so you were astonished to see how another human who apparently came out of nowhere snatched your brother from the hands of that child and ran away at full speed, while your brother screamed desperately, with his arms extended towards you.

 

Heh, that was fine, you couldn’t protect him anyway, and maybe he was a good human, it was hard for you to imagine an even worse situation. This was fine, a wave of resignation and acceptance washed over you. If he was safe,  you didn’t care.

Then the human turned on his heels and ran towards you. you were surprised when they started to untie the leash from the bench, but you decided to use that time to check his soul

 

_________

 

_LV 14      HP 14.500_

_ATK 150_

_DEF 75_

_Won’t let anything stand in their way._

The fear make you froze as they put you in his bandolier.

If your original owner or your recent ones were so cruel to you with level 1, which for you meant a lower level of cruelty, what will this monster do to you and your brother??

 

You had to persuade them to let you go, maybe if you wrecked as much of his stuff as you could, they would let you go, they would lose interest.

You immediately started to wreck the tissues, and break all the plastic things you could find, while papy hugged you and tried his best to calm you and convince you to be good. You knew better, you had already have enough owners for the rest of your lifetime, you was better on your own, and papyrus too, you wanted OUT.

 

Eventually, the human opened the bandolier and looked at you both.

They  sighed, and a shiver crawled at your back as they grabbed you both and started to clean the dirt you had both accumulated over months at the street. Your brother seemed to like the contact, after having spent his whole life without anything resembling a human caress, he leaned on the cloth and close his eyes, his soul thrumming with comfort. Well, it was better than that child manhandling, that’s for sure. Until a sudden realization hit you in the head.

The human was cleaning you in a sink, throughout your life, you've only seen one thing that humans cleaned in a sink, food. That human was going to eat you both.

You started to hyperventilate, and soon after that, the human grabbed you and start stripping you from your harness and muzzle.

They  were peeling you like a banana, he was going to eat you right there…. No he won’t, not if you bite them first. You sinked your teeth in the human as hard as you can, all the way to your jaw, not even a hint of teeth remained out of him

  * AAAAAARGH!!



 

The human screamed, good, maybe they will think you are not worth the effort and  will let you go.

It worked, you were saved, they released you!!

  * Little shit!



The human reached for you again, but you were faster, you quickly grabbed your brother and blinked as far on the countertop as you could….. Now what?

The human was approaching again. You had to scare him, made him leave.

You rose on your tiptoes, puff your chest, and rattled your bones as noisy as you could against him, trying to be as big, noisy and intimidating as possible. But you haven’t eaten anything in three days, and soon you head went dizzy and you fall to the ground, completely spent. The human quickly seized the opportunity and grabbed you, throwing you into a cage. You landed roughly and painfully, and tried to go to a wooden structure for shelter, it was perfect, the hole was too small for them to get a hand inside, you will be safe as soon as you was inside, you hurried as much as you want, but you were limping, your leg hurt by the rough landing against a hard surface.

 

You quickly signaled papyrus to go in the wooden structure with you, but papyrus was looking at the human, with mixed feeling between fear and…. Affection? Why? Because he rubbed him with a cloth? Your brother was truly too good for this world.

As soon as the human grabbed your brother, fear won the battle and he wets both himself and the human hand.

Your brother was expecting a retaliation blow on him for defiling the human like that, you was expecting it too, but it never came, instead, the human put him under the faucet and wash him with water.

  * N…. NO… TOO COLD! TOO COLD! PLEASE!
  * You should have thought about it before, friend
  * Now give me your clothes, they are soaked
  * B….BUT…
  * NOW!



The human was yelling but it wasn’t attacking your brother…… yet.

  * Now the pants, quickly.
  * N-NO, PLEASE, I-ITS EMBARRASING…



The human snorted, grabbed his pants and tried to remove them, but the little skeleton was struggling well, tightly grabbing his pants with both hands while holding his wrist with his legs like a pincer, you watched the struggle, not daring to even move.

  * N-NO, STOP, IM FINE, IT WILL DRY, DON’T TAKE THEM PLEASE!!



 

The screams of your brother took you out of your stupor, he needed help, so you tried to attract attention to yourself, you were more used to the hardships of the world than him after all, maybe you could take his place.

  * leave him alone!! can’t you see that he is uncomfortable? leave him alone, he did nothing to you! im the one who bitted you, let him be!
  * So you can talk, good.



Was the only answer the human gave you.

You started to curse them, to call the human names, to taunt them the best you could, trying to get them to leave your brother alone. after all, you were safe after the bars, the human couldn’t lash out on you, and the rage boiling in your chest was unbearable. Eventually, they let your brother go and grabbed the cage, their hands pressing against the bars…. _But without reaching you, you were safe behind the bars._

You smirked, enjoyed their frustrated face.

Then they lifted the cage, and everything turned to a blur.

It was like you was floating in the same spot and all the walls, the floor and the ceiling were taking turns to smash you, you couldn’t grab anything, you couldn’t see anything, and you felt only pain, even a paper pellet got inside of your skull, eventually, the cage stopped and you could finally hit the floor and remain there, trying your best to get on your feet again, leaning against the wall to compensate for your still shaking legs.

You weren’t safe, anywhere, safety didn’t exist, you was a minuscule and insignificant being in a world of giants, walls didn’t offer you any protection, nothing did, and you couldn’t protect yourself or your brother either.

You felt so insignificant and powerless….

  * I hate you



You mumbled, trying desperately to hold back your tears

This time, it was the human´s turn to smirk

  * You hate me?
  * But pal, I haven’t even started yet!
  * started to what?



You asked, more to yourself than to the human, they didn’t look like they was about to eat you after all, but what could they want from you? You have nothing, nothing but…… your brother……

You felt your body tensing in fear again.

  * We'll have time for that, do not worry. For now just get into that thick skull of yours that the better you behave, the better I'll be with you, but I if you decide to make my life harder, I will make sure the punishment fits the crime tenfold….. Understood?



You growled a bit, but you cut it out and avoid their gaze, the sense of powerlessness still lingering in your soul.

You raised you head to see the human drying papyrus with a towel, papyrus enjoying the contact again, but  still ashamed of being naked.

Papy let out a pitiful whimper when they get him out of your neck.

  * If you behave, I will buy clothes for both of you, nice, soft clothes, not those dirty rags you was wearing
  * REALLY? YOU PROMISE?
  * I promise.



And for a moment, for a brief second, they both looked into each other’s eye, like they were parent and son, and just as quickly as that moment came, it left.

 

Then the human get papyrus into the cage, and the cage into another room, leaving you both alone. You were both alone discussing about the human for hours, with you empty stomach growling in pain, until papyrus started to cry, your words couldn’t fill his stomach after all.

After a what it looked like hours (there was no clock in that room) the human opened the door, they were angry.

  * What is happening here?



You quickly turned to look at the human

  * nothing, we are fine, don’t hurt him please, i will calm him down



You tried to get the human to tone it down, papyrus already was having enough trouble dealing with his hunger, he didn’t need to deal with an angry human too.

The human paused for a second, and left the room, mumbling something

But papyrus didn’t cry again, as fearful of reprisals as you if he make the human came again.

  * MAYBE THEY WENT FOR SOMETHING FOR US TO EAT
  * MAYBE THEY ARE GOOD, LIKE OUR FIRST MAMA
  * our first owner wasn’t good, she simply didn’t hit us, but she didn’t care about us either, we would have starved if not for our mother.
  * WELL, MAYBE THIS HUMAN IS DIFFERENT
  * MAYBE THEY WILL LOVE US, THEY CLEANED US, THEY DIDN’T HAD TO DO IT, BUT THEY DID, THEY GAVE US WATER AND SHELTER, THEY DIDN’T HAD TO DO IT BUT THEY DID



Papyrus was beaming

  * THEY DIDN’T HAVE TO RESCUE ME FROM THAT LITTLE HUMAN BUT THEY DID, AND THEN WHEN THEY WERE RUNNING, I BEG THEM TO RESCUE YO TOO AND THEY DID
  * THAT HUMAN IS A GOOD HUMAN, AND IS GETTING US FOOD RIGHT NOW.
  * there is no good humans papy, so do not be so trusting, we cannot trust THEM, they are as bad as the others, we only have each other, do not forget it…
  * BUT BROTHER, THE CLOTHES….



 

The human stormed  into the room with a bowl, big enough for both of you to bathe in it

  * I bring food



Both get as close as you could, you still didn’t trust him, but after three days without eating, it was worth the risk.

They put the bowl next to you, a white paste in it, radiating warmth.

  * its taste bland and chalky…. you're not skimping on your expenses, huh?



It had a very faint taste, and that made it considerably better than most of the trash you were both eating for the last months, but it was still bad if you compare it to real food. Anyway, that paste was loaded with magic, much more than any other food he had ever eaten, and his exhausted body was thankful for it..... but you didn´t have any intention of telling that to the human

  * BROTHER PLEASE!!
  * THANK YOU HUMAN, I WAS SO HUNGRY



The human smiled at him

  * You are welcome, now, let’s go to sleep
  * C….CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?



You turned to papyrus. You know how desperate he was for human contact, for warmth, for feeling a heartbeat, for a lot of things you couldn’t really give him, but still, you couldn’t help but to feel a bit betrayed

  * Only if you promise to be quiet and just sleep
  * (The skeleton beamed up) OK YOU WONT REGRET IT!!



And moments later, you was alone….. you curled up inside the wooden structure, and cried yourself to sleep, not sure what you should think about anything anymore.


	4. A brand new branch, from and old known tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our least favourite scientific finds something very interesting.....

You slept well that night, but you awake feeling two bony tiny hands squishing and pinching your cheeks, and hearing small hums, and you immediately knew that some unpleasant surprise awaited for you to open your eyes.

 

  * WAKE UP, WAKE UP!
  * LOOK! A NEW DAY!
  * WE CAN GO FOR CLOTHES, OR SEACH FOOD IN THE TRASH, OUR FIRST DAY TOGETHER!
  * LEST MAKE IT SPECIAL!



Papyrus chirped, he was beaming with a boundless energy you could only envy.

 

You opened your eye and immediately noticed a orange stain in the far corner of the bed, as far from you and the bitty as possible, wich means the bitty deliberately chose that location to relieve himself. You furiously glare at him and he flinched.

  * WHA-WHAT HAPPENED!
  * WHY ARE YOU MAD!
  * ARE YOU MAD I WAKE YOU UP?
  * IM…. IM SORRY, I WONT DO THAT AGAIN



Well, you weren’t happy to be woken early, but it was only 6 minutes before your alarm clock, so you didn’t really cared that much, but wetting your bed?

He was young, but he wasn’t THAT young, he could walk, and while his running was awkward, he should be able to know where you should and where you shouldn’t go potty.

  * Im not mad you woke me up and you know it.
  * BUT WHAT ELSE-



 

You interrupt him abruptly by grabbing him and smearing his face with his own excretions

  * No, no excuses now, you should have….



Then you stopped to think a little better…. What should he have done? He was still a toddler, he could walk, sure, but he still has troubles running, and if he had grown most of his life on the streets, maybe was actually used to do his “things” next to where he slept? You knew nothing of him before you snatched him from that brat.

  * BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DO WROOOOONG



He took a deep breath to cry but you quickly embed his face on the stain.

  * BLAGH! BLUGH! URRRGHHH………..
  * No crying now, I’m going to give you your clothes back, and get you with your brother; we will have breakfast soon and a little talk about something too.



The bitty then  began  to tremble and to tilt his head back, trying not to cry, while blushing orange again, like remembering his own nakedness and covering his body his the sheets.

A quick trip to the kitchen and you handed the bitty his “less dirty but still not clean” rags, which he promptly use to dress himself. Then you scooped him up and took him to the cage, when his brother was waiting for him with both hands grasping the bars.

Both clinged to each other in an embrace so tight you wondered if they were not hurting each other.

/smoke break/

You made a bacon and ham omelet for yourself, and wondered what you should give to the bitties. You really wasn’t feeling like making monster food again, so you decided that milk with a dropper would do, when you entered the guest room, you clearly saw the sansy looking at the door from before you entered the room, and mumbling and a very low tone, he went quite as soon as you opened the door. That kid was growing more and more mistrustful, but you couldn’t really blame him. You bowed your head until you were at their level.

  * I’m going to scoop you both, we are going to the kitchen to have breakfast, I won’t tolerate more bites, you have been warned, whatever happens now it’s on you both, understood?



Papy nodded with his head, curious, it seemed more afraid of you now after being alone with his brother 20 minutes, than when you were smearing his face on his own feces. Sansy only stared at you his expressions were almost non-existent, and reading his face was considerably more difficult than to read papy, but you could tell he was tense.

You get them to the kitchen, and put them in front of a coffee cup full of milk.

  * If you can drink without staining the table, go ahead, if not, I will help you with this dropper, do not drop it, I have already done enough cleaning for the whole day.



Papyrus moved his foot in circles timidly, understanding perfectly what you were referring to, sans just hummed softly.

  * CAN YOU…. I DON’T WANT TO MESS UP AGAIN.



It was more a whine with words than a proper phrase, but you immediately scooped him in your hand, as if it were a cradle for his fragile little body, while you put the tip of the dropper inside his mouth and slowly released the milk. He closed his eyes and made suction noises, just like a 2 inch baby…..

A shiver crawled at your back.

That was the WRONG way of thinking.

 _Urgh, it was easier with rats_ you thought to yourself.

  * what do you want?



The sansy bitty brought you back to reality with his harsh tone, luckily for you.

  * What are you talking about?



Was your answer, with feigned innocence

  * do you expect us to believe we are here for no reason at all?
  * things always have a price, it´s how humans work, you never do something because you care about us, or because you want to help. our wellbeing or our happiness mean nothing to you.
  * BROTHER RUDE! HE SAVED US FROM THE KID, FROM THE STREETS, ITS OBVIOUS HE CARE ABOUT US, AND WOULD NEVER-
  * Actually, your brother is right, there is something I want from you both
  * i knew it! i fucking knew it! i knew bastards like you can’t be trusted! well, the joke´s on you, because we have nothing, nobody care about us, nobody´s gonna give you shit!
  * LANGUAGE BROTHER!
  * BUT…. MY BROTHER IS RIGHT, NOBODY WANT US AND I CANT IMAGINE ANYTHING WE COULD DO THAT YOU COULDN’T DO BETTER, YO´RE BIG!
  * Actually, yes you can, you see, I need you both to run some series of test….. you could see it as puzzles, I guess, af-
  * WOW PUZZLES! YES!
  * SO, YOU´LL GIVE US FOOD AND CLOTHES AND ALL YOU WANT IN RETURN IS TO PLAY WITH US?
  * Well, I wouldn’t call it play, exactly, but yes, th-
  * WILL YOU GIVE US NAMES?



Papyrus was beaming like he was in a sugar high, bouncing on his butt while flailing his arms in a happiness you have never seen before in either humans or animals.

 

  * No.



Papyrus deflated visibly

  * OH! B….BUT, YOU…. I MEAN….. NOBODY EVER CARED ENOUGH TO GIVE US A NAME BEFORE, I THOUGHT YOU´LL BE DIFFERENT…



Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes

  * If you perform well enough in the….. “puzzles”, maybe I could change my mind



Papyrus beamed again, grabbing both of his feet and taking them to his mouth

  * I KNEW BROTHER, I KNE-
  * Save all that strength for later, we have work to do.
  * WILL YOU TAKE US TO WORK?
  * Yes



Sansy grabbed his brother, putting a hand over his mouth

  * actually, my brother and I prefer to stay, thanks



You smiled and lowered yourself to their level

  * Stay?
  * How curious
  * You must have misunderstood….



Your face expression hardened immediately

  * **_Since when were you the one in control?_**



You quickly grabbed the scared bitties and get them down to the lab with you, shaking vigorously your hand whenever they tried to talk to you

You drop them on the floor unceremoniously, in front of a complex system of cables, panels and platforms, everything metallic except for a wooden desk with a clipboard and a pen.

  * Now, I assume you can both blink, right?
  * WE-WELL, NOT VERY GOOD…..
  * I CAN ONLY BLINK VERY SHORT DISTANCES, AND NEED A LOT OF REST AFTER THAT…



He seemed embarrassed, at that age, a sans-type bitty could probably teleport pretty consistently after all, but papyrus type bitties were less proficient at it, not surprising, as the magical signature for that ability was extracted from sans after all. To add insult to injury, the papy´s basic bitties were one of the dumber ones, which made them slower to learn skills in general, and blinking wasn’t easy. It required concentration and will.

 

  * i´ll do it, whatever it is, leave my brother to rest.
  * Very well, this test will measure your blinking capabilities, I will me marking the places I want you to go with my laser pointer, and you have the number of seconds I told you to reach there, it would always be impossible for you to reach there on your foot.
  * and what if I can reach in time?
  * All the other different panels and plattforms in the room will get electrified and you will receive a painful but relatively harmless discharge….. So you better hurry.



You said, smiling, in an almost paternal voice.

You picked papy up while the shocked sansy tried to digest all that, now noticing your convenient rubber boots.

  * and what if I jump to the desk?
  * Then I will let your brother fall to the floor, and get the shock for you.
  * Now, if you are done with the dumb questions, we should really begin. I made a magic gel that I will dispense for you every 10 blinks, so you can regain some of your magic



 

The sansy gawked, he wasn’t expecting anything good, but that was certainly overkill in his mind, blinking on your beck and call who knows for how long with the threat of a painful discharge always looming on his mind.

He watched at his surroundings, the door closed, no windows anywhere, his brother firmly in your grasp.

He was getting frantic, so you decided to start, so he could get some steam out of him

  * 3!



You said, pointing to a nearby panel, 4 foots await for him

  * 5!



It was easy at first, you knew the exact length of each panel, and first you wanted to measure the maximum range of his blinking, as he really tried to make into each panel with the minimum amount of steps after all, you soon concluded that the max range of his blinking was  around 10.75-11 feet, slightly above average in a sansy type.

That’s when things started to get harder blinking between elevated platforms, from elevated ones to lower ones, but fromgetting to the higher ones……

 

  * aaaahhhh
  * You can do it, focus
  * i can´t go up there, its too high
  * 6……….5………4…..



He blinked then to the left corner of the room, blinked to an ever higher one, but who was connected to the ground, getting electrified of course, as it wasn’t the intended platform, but then, he blinked again (so it seemed to need 3-4 second between blinks, just like a grasshopper needs some seconds between jumps to pump enough blood into his legs)

You shifter to the different filters in your glasses, so you could better see the magic pent up inside his skull, distorting the space in the two points, input and output od the blink, and….. Faintly between them?

He jumped, taking a longer road with his next jump, even when that caused him to be shocked again.

  * aaaaaaaahhhhhgg



That wasn’t good, small smoky lines began to rise from his bones, the edges of his limbs were getting slightly blackened.

But he made it in time, before collapsing in the desired platform

  * Okay, we are almost done, just one more jump, twelve seconds this time…..
  * Jump there



You pointed a platform who was hanging from the ceiling at exactly 5 feet tall

  * it’s too high, I can’t possibly reach it, its almost as tall as you! you aren’t testing anything, you are just torturing me on purpose!



Papyrus was a crying mess, but you needed to prove something, when only 3 seconds were left, you stepped near the platform, at only one inch of being in physical contact with it.

In that exact moment, sansy blinked to it.

 

Your smile threatened to split your whole head in two.

 

  * We are done
  * You did well…… this certainly deserves a prize.
  * Now let’s eat something and I will buy those clothes I promised.



As soon as you scooped up sans, a sobbing papy hugged him, sansy apparently was on the verge of passing out, barely surrounding him with his arms, without any actual pressure. Papy was crying loudly now, with a small tricke of orange…. Mucus? Oozing from his nasal cavity.

You let them  in his cage, and put some sliced up strawberry and watermelon with the remaining of the magic paste in a bowl, stirring it vigorously and putting it into the floor, where a grieving papurys cried over the unconscious body of his brother.

  * WHAT (hic) WHAT IF HE DON’T WAKE UP?
  * WHAT IF HE-
  * He’s fine, papyrus, just tired and wounded
  * Make sure he eat some food, it will replenish both his exhausted magic and body, im going out. To get some supplies and to get you both two set of clothes and pijamas.
  * CAN…. I CHOSE THE COLOR, PLEASE?
  * Sure
  * SOMETHING ORANGE AND RED FOR ME, AND SOMETHING BLUE AND GREEN FOR MY BROTHER!!



Papy seemed conflicted, between this newfound source of glee and his predominant despair

Between trusting you or hating you.

Between believing you or thinking of this as a trick.

 

 

  * Ok, take care of your brother meanwhile



Well, both need some time alone, so you lit another cigarette and go writing your main advances before shopping.

 

 

_It´s no secret that the blinking capacity all bitties have coded into them was originated from Sans magic. Sans is a brilliant scientist with an amazing knowledge about quantum physics and timelines. He had invented several useful devices, like his famous gasterblasters, and have written theories about other worlds, other timelines and other spaces between the already known dimensions, so advanced that it made our best scientist look like dorks in comparison. But I have made another important discovery, not only about our bitties, but also about him._

_Most of us have always accepted his skill as some instant transmission originated from his magic, but what if it wasn’t, was if it was originated by his immense intelligence and created with science?_

_What if Sans used his quantum knowledge to alter himself?_

_Most people only know the very basic grasp about quantum physics, infinite possibilities exist until someone´s perceptions lock something into reality,until then, objects can be in a thousand places at the same time, turned on and off simultaneously, broken and in peak condition at the same time…… the Schrödinger´s cat is the best known example. He is simultaneously alive and dead until you see him, locking him into only one possibility._

_We also know that bitties can´t teleport over the glass panels of the pet shops, or out of their cages in our laboratories, but we simply assumed that they couldn’t teleport through solid objects…. Right?. If my theories are correct, wrong._

_I have come to believe that both Sans and our bitties blinking is not some form of teleportation, its **quantum displacement,** sounds crazy, right?_

_I think sans modified himself  to be anywhere and everywhere at the same time when not observed, that why he know what our first underground explorer have done and where they have done it, that’s why frisk, the first human who came into contact with him reported to blink briefly, his vision turning black for a second, only to find him gone, or to find himself in a different place with him. Nobody have actually seem him disappearing, he simply get out of sight for a second and reappear elsewhere, his location becoming relative as soon as there is no sentience tying him into a definite place, what his magic do is not moving him, is getting him out of sight, cameras stop working for a second, a flash of blue light momentarily make us lose him momentarily, only for him to vanish seemingly into thin air and reappear on a different location._

_Today I was playing with my bitties and I realized a very interesting thing, I would lose direct sight of him in a flash of light as he blinked from one place to another, as usual, but he only could blink to places he could directly go or to heights up to 4-6 times his height, a platform hanging on the floor was impossible for it to reach, but become easily accessible as soon as something to climb (like myself and my clothes) get near, is obvious that blinking manipulates space to a certain degree, but I think it is mainly a manipulation of time and possibility, both sans and the bitties move through a range of possible places they could reach with enough time and effort, even if they end up never moving, or performing that actual effort, they need to be able to do it in order to skip the process. Its quantum movement at his best. Sans capabilities vastly exceeds those of the bitties of course, but they operate under the same principles, and if that is right…… alteration or even replication at a bigger scale is possible._

_This research has just gotten much more interesting all of a sudden._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, i wanted to cover one entire day with each chapter, but im not even in their lunch time and im almost in the 3000 words, and that after cutting some content, so we´ll deal with the second part of the day later, i hope you all have enjoyed this....
> 
> And, concerning the displacement.... its more headcanon, of course, but sans always turns the screen black when he is going to blink in our visual range, or blink out of our visual range, quantum displacement is pretty much that, being in a lot of possible places until someone looks and locks you in one, wich seems exactly like what sans do in the game, and we also know he is an impressive scientist specialized in both quantum, and time......
> 
> Also, in a few chapters, maybe 4 or 6, i will need to get a new bitty in the story, i would appreciate suggestions....
> 
> What other bitties would you like to see in my fanfic?  
> I cant promise to treat them nice, you are warned.....


	5. Under a starry sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The when angst and fluff embrace, even if only briefly.

After finishing your report, you give a last check to the brothers cage. Its seems like papy is sitting on his fibulas and tibias, with the head of his unconscious brother in his laps, and is petting his head while whispering comforting things.

 

Good. You feel more comfortable leaving the house knowing the sansy is in no conditions to try an escape. You grabbed you grabbed your fedora and your scarf and got in the car.

You drive the few miles that separate your house from the city, and park on the outskirts of the city as soon as you arrive; you put your scarf on, set your fedora, and scooted quickly to the bitty store, with the smoke of your cigarette hurrying to follow you.

While you weren’t exactly famous, you was a name in some fields for a while, and you got a certain amount of infamy in Europe after the methods behind your discoveries were made public, you face was on TV for two whole days, and while the chances of being recognized here were very slim, they certainly exist. You wasn’t the kind of people who took unnecessary risk, especially when they was no reward whatsoever in taking it.

 

  * Hello sir, can I help you?



 

Urgh,  human interaction, one of your least favorite things ever.

 

  * Don’t worry, i´ll help myself, I will be back in a few minutes.



 

You immediately scanned the store for clothes for bitties of the size you need, most of the papyrus clothes were bodysuits, so you picked him a one-piece sleep suit, an orange bodysuit, and a dark orange pants with a lighter orange shirt. You picked a few bitty diapers (if he is going to sleep with you, you´ll need to train him to go potty, and until then, you better have this at hand than washing your sheets everyday)

Wai,wait,wait…. Sleep with him?

That was a one time quirk, and you ended up having to wash your sheets.

That is NOT happening again.

You spend a few second with the diaper pack in your hand……. And ended up getting it on the shelf again.

Then you focused on the sansy clothes, he still haven’t grow to his full size height yet, but it was only half an inch left to grow, so you decide to buy him adult clothes, you went for two classic ut sans clothing sets and a classic blue sleepwear. You also checked monster food and his incredients and nutrients per serving….

 

  * Hmmmm, tasty, no doubt, but I can make food 3 times more dense in both nutrients and calories and home. It’s not really worth it, barring the use of small portions as treats.



 

A voice behind you made you flinch in surprise

 

  * What? You can make monster food? But is made of magic, how can you do it? I thought that stuff had to be crafted in specialized factories!!



 

Your shock gave way to a cold and burning rage at the same time.

 

  * Nobody ever told you how rude it is to sneak behind a strangers back to gossip?



 

  * I’m…. I’m sorry, I just wanted to help! but it is true? Can you make food?



You sighed, deeply, while pinching the bridge between your eyes

 

  * The real question here is, why do you have medicines with so much antiseptic and anesthetic, but so little material and magic? Great to calm pain and fix minor cuts, but if a bitty actually breaks his leg, all those anesthetic are not going to fuse the bone back together, a little more binder so the paste can make his own cast, and an extra dose of…..



 

  * Wow, you know so much!! Are you a bitty specialized vet or something? Could I contact you if one of my bitties gets badly injured?



And that’s it, you fucked up big time, you came here to avoid any kind of attention that relates you to bitties, and here you are, lecturing someone with knowledge you couldn’t possibly know if you hadn’t work with bitties before. Well shit.

 

  * No, just take this, it’s more than enough for the clothes



 

You said, giving him 100$ for clothes whose price barely raised over 70$

 

  * I’m leaving now.



 

You fled the store quickly and without turning back, while the store owner yelled at you from the door

 

  * But please, I can only heal small injuries; those bitties need someone who can take proper care of them!!



 

Ten minutes later you were on your car, while the memory of papy, crying and with his face smeared in his own feces came to your mind.

 

And you couldn’t help feeling sorry for the little guy.

 

Well shit, well shit indeed.

 

Ten minutes and ANOTHER cigarette later, you were entering the store again, completely ignoring the smiling store owner and getting 2 packs of diapers. Because, you were buying this just in case, and that’s it, its not that you actually wanted him to sleep with you or anything, that would be unprofessional. You only wanted to be prepared, that’s it.

  * How much is this?
  * Oh, you can take them, it’s enough with what you gave me a few minutes ago. Are you reconsidering to help?
  * …….
  * At least take my card, call me if you change your mind please! No commitment.
  * ………………fine.



 

The store owner gave you a beautiful smile, and only now you noticed the little bitty on his shoulders, a little baby blue.

 

You bought some groceries to yourself and looked around, to your amusement, it seemed that almost half of the people currently in the store had bitties, you always knew they were bound to be popular….  But that much? You were surprised.

 

A sansy sleeping in a scarf, a cherry, getting his head out of a pocket, watching everything with both curiosity and fear, trying not to cry, an edgy, flipping you the bird……

 

You drove back to your house plagued by a thousand thoughts.

 

When you arrived home, the first thing you did was showing the bitties their new clothes.

 

You entered their room and only to find sansy messing with the lock, obviously trying to find a way to open it, while papy was mixing the paper pellets with his saliva to make a paste, he made an incredible “snowman” made of paper paste of himself, and was making another one of his brother, smiling widely

 

When they saw you papy´s smile went wider, while the smile in the expression in sansy´s face went from concentration to that of pure terror

  * YOU ARE HERE! YOU ARE FINALLY HERE AGAIN!



 

  * DID YOU BRING US CLOTHES!!??



You stared at the sansy, the sansy stared at you. You REALLY wanted to punish that little shit, but you didn’t want to ruin the mood, so you bit back the unproductive rage

 

  * I did, try this on



 

  * or what? Is this related with another test?



 

Sansy and his still scorched fingers were suspicious about you.

 

You quickly signaled to papy with your eyes. He nodded, willing to do a temporary truce for his brother´s sake.

 

  * HOW DO I LOOK?



 

Said papy, who in the brief seconds of non-verbal communication had already put on his clothes…. Inside out.

 

Sansy and you look fondly at him.

 

  * cool bro, you always knows how to look the coolest, but you will probably look even better like this



 

Said sans, who immediately proceed to help him.

 

You let the small skeletons with their antics while you went to make some food. When it was ready, you easily scooped papy, while sansy dodged your hand.

 

  * i think I rather go in your shoulder.



 

  * Fine, but behave, I want to have a peaceful lunch



 

  * and I would want not to be electrocuted just because you want to try stuff, but shit happens, right?



 

Sans smirked, but you let out a wave of killing intent in his direction and he immediately froze, you scooped him and put his terrified body in your shoulder as he wanted.

 

You knew how terrifying people with high LOVE could be, and over the years, you have learned how to put that LOVE to good use.

 

  * I would only perform one experiment each day, recovery is important. Now, you remember what I said about behavior, rewards and punishment?



 

Sans swallowed a lump in his throat, and nodded nervously. You didn’t said another word.

 

You spent nearly all afternoon working to rearrange the laboratory while the bitties play and entertained themselves with a tangram you gave them, much to papy´s delight

 

The rest of the day wasn’t so bad actually, you were all eating pizza while watching tv, (papyrus had never watched tv before, and you and sansy had to explain slowly and reassuringly that there were no human bitties trapped inside the tv, and that destroying the box to set them free was entirely unnecessary, not to mention pointless.)

 

Until commercials started, and a pompous, highfaluting, mouthy, boastful scientist started talking about how he created some “lamia” bitties, how original they were and how their perpetual ectotail was sinuous and different from any other bitty

 

Papy watched in amazement, sansy barely raised an eyebrow, buy your LOVE-enhanced strength made you bend your fork, as you crushed the metal beneath your fingers. That good-for-nothing wannabe-scientist make some crippled bitties and suddenly he thinks he´s hot shit, uh?

 

You stood up from the table, went to the lab for the healing cream, grabbed a potato peeler and approached the boys.

 

  * what are you doing? whats that?



 

  * Im going to take a small bone smaple, just a routine process, nothing to be alarmed about, it will end sooner than you realize



 

  * but you said only one experiment each day? shouldn’t you wait at least a day before breaking your promise?



 

Said sans before blinking from the table to the floor

 

You knew that chasing him will be a long and tiring task, so you grabbed papyrus instead, getting a small bone sample in a single sweep, immediately causing him to start crying.

 

  * BUT WHYYYYY. WHY DO YOU HURT?


  * WE WHERE-WE WHERE- AND YOU- AND-


  * UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA



You applied some white thick paste that immediately adhere to his bones and solidified, slowly seeping nutrients and magic directly into the wound. You immediately tried to coo him, getting him near your face.

  * Its not that bad, see?



 

  * Its almost healed already!



 

Papy looked at you, still sobbing

 

  * KISS THE- KISS THE HURT!



 

He asked, nearly demanding it.

  * What?


  * MOTHER AND BROTHER ALWAYS KISSED WHERE IT HURTS, AND IT FELT BETTER *SOB*


  * KISS THA HURR!



He wasn’t even vocalizing correctly anymore, and seemed to be in distress, sansy was getting closer, his face contorting between sorrow for his brother and rage towards you, but was still afraid to get closer, knowing that you would want a bone sample from him, too.

 

So you leaned over him, and gently kissed his tiny arm, he inmediatly stopped crying and hugged your nose, giving you a small peck in it.

When you pulled your head, papy still had tears down his cheeks, but was smiling at you, and you felt your cheeks burning, probably blushing too.

  * TH-THANK YOU….



 

  * THAT FELT NICE….



 

Papy was hugging himself now, with his eye sockets closed he looked both in pain and in bliss, if that was even possible.

  * Sansy, its your turn now, it will be quick I promise.



 

  * do you think I’m going to fall for that? I’m not getting near you.



 

You got the peeler at Papy´s back, in an angle perfectly visible for sansy, but not for papy.

 

  * I need two bone samples and in 10 second, I will have two bone samples…..



 

  * Do you want to help? or are you really THAT selfish?



 

You were bluffing, of course, you actually needed samples for BOTH of them, and have no use for a second sample from papy.

 

  * you are a fucking monster, you know that? makes me sick.



 

  * BROTHER, LANGUAGE!.



A second sample and a smoke break later, you offered them to go see the stars, you wouldn’t say out loud, but you actually wanted to somehow apologize from taking samples in the same day of a physical experiment, since your LOVE reached the double digits, having your rage under control became much more difficult, and that was….. Something you had to work improve in yourself.

 

  * whelp, i guess you will previously break our legs to make sure we won’t escape or something.



 

A flash of fear crossed papy´s face, and a sting of guilt crawled at sansy´s back, but he didn’t retract.

 

  * No, there is no catch here, really



 

  * WELL, I…. I WANT TO GO…… MOTHER ALWAYS TOLD US THAT STARS ARE EVEN PRETTIER OUTSIDE THE CITY, BUT WE COULDN’T REALLY TRY BEFORE, SO, IT WOULD BE NICE?



Papy was afraid, but his curiosity triumphed over his fear, and for this time only, sansy´s curiosity also seemed to win over his mistrust.

 

You smiled and got them ready.

 

Minutes later, you were laying on the grass, papyrus with a little red scarf you gave him, sansy with his tiny little gloves, you got them near you, his bodies inside the neck of your sweater, their arms and head out of it, all the rest of their body between your clothes and your skin.

 

Papy was purring, fricking purring, really, and you could swear the air in general got warmer.

 

You vaguely pointed to some constellations and described how they resembled other things. Both were absolutely appreciative to each and every one of your words. It seemed that you finally found something that made all three of you happy.

  * AND WHAT IS THAT?


  * That is Taurus, a constellation that resembles a bull.


  * AND WHAT IS A BULL?


  * A bull is….. well, like a dog, but much bigger, and with two big horns on his head.


  * AND WHAT IS A HORN?


  * Is… ermm…. Like one of those knifes I showed you at lunch time, but made of bone.


  * like us?


  * Yes


  * why do they have knifes in their heads?


  * To defend themselves


  * wouldn’t it be better to throw bones? they could defend themselves from afar.


  * Not everyone can throw bones, only some bitties and some monsters


  * YOU CANT?


  * No


  * I LIKE THIS TEST, WE SHOULD DO TESTS LIKE THIS MORE OFTEN, NOT LIKE THE ONE IN THE MORNING.



Papy leaned into you, and his purring increase,  calm and guilt slowly increasing in your soul.

  * I…. I really need to do some other tests too, its how I earn money, after all.
  * WELL, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS MONEY, OR WHY YOU HAVE TO EARN IT, BUT YOU CAN DO BETTER, IM SURE OF IT
  * EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO, YOU REALLY CAN.
  * It’s not that easy, people have very high expectations nowadays, you cant just surprise them with small improvements, you have to really make something innovative.
  * WELL, MAYBE YOU COULD DO IT IN A DIFFERENT WAY?
  * ……..
  * SOMETIMES, WE MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT FOR NO REASON, YOU ARE SMART, YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!
  * IM SURE YOU COULD FIND OTHER WAYS TO EARN MUNY IF YOU WANT, WAYS THAT WOULDN’T HURT
  * Its…. Its money, not muny, and…. Well, I just….
  * ARE THOSE PEOPLE MAKING YOU DO IT? ARE THEY FORCING YOU?
  * Not exactly, but, while they are not forcing me to, they really expect for someone to… you know, do stuff.
  * THEN LET OTHER PEOPLE DO STUFF, YOU ARE TOO GREAT TO BE HURTING PEOPLE LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE TEACHING PEOPLE ALL THOSE THINGS YOU KNOW, I BET THEY WOULD GIVE YOU MONEY TOO. I WANT TO KNOW MORE THINGS. I WANT TO HELP YOU, AND MY BROTHER, AND ALL OTHER BITTIES IN THE WORLD, I WANT TO PUT A SMILE IN EVERYONE!
  * I’m too far gone for that papyrus, I have done….. bad things in the past.
  * JUST BECAUSE YOU DID BAD THINGS THEN DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS DO BAD THINGS! LIKE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT DOING BAD THINGS RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE BEING NICE, AND TELLING US ABOUT THE STARS, AND LETTING US BE OUTSIDE. SO IF YOU CAN BE NICE SOMETIMES, WHY NOT ALL THE TIME? I BET YOU CAN DO IT. EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON, IF THEY JUST TRY!!!
  * ………



You didn’t respond, you couldn’t, you were really lost at the moment.

Could really someone with your LOVE actually gain some “love” like nothing ever happened?

You had seen your own soul. It wasn’t pretty, to say the least.

You picked up your phone, and sent a message text to the girl at the bitty store.

 

_Sure, give me a call if some bitty is wounded beyond you capabilities or is risking death. I´ll try to save them, but no promises._

You were afraid to admit how quickly you were getting fond with papy, it was dangerous, but it was no time for worrying, you should treasure this moments while they last.

You reclined, and closed your eyes, feeling the little bitties moving behind your clothes, feeling how sansy hugged papyrus, how papyrus curled into sansy, how they….. disappeared?

You opened your eyes and they were gone

Gone.

  * Shit, you little shit!!
  * This is what I get for being nice!



You immediately set you glasses into the “magic scan” mode, it worked with bitties like thermal vision worked with humans, and you saw them, a few meters from you, papyrus was curled between his brother arms, barely moving, the waves from his magic revealed that he was confused, and a little afraid, like wondering what happened. The sansy was running as fast as he could, blinking every 5-6 seconds, carrying papy in his arms.

  * You wont get too far! Its impossible for you to be on peak condition, after this morning!



You saw him flinch, and started to follow him. You were right, of course, initially he blinked each 5 seconds, and he was as fast as you, then he started to blink each 6-7 second, and you were getting closer and closer. Then, his blinking was getting slower, more time needed between blink, and you finally put your foot right in front of them.

  * Gotcha!
  * how…. *hfff* how do *hfff* do you knew *hffff* where I was going? *hffff*



You grabbed him, sansy seemed exhausted, and….. hopeless, like a kid whose long promised toy was finally brought home for him by his father, only to be crushed in front of him seconds later. The hopelessness and desperation swarmed his SOUL, lowering a chunk of his HP.

  * We will talk about this later, I will decide your punishment tomorrow morning, tonight, we will just sleep.



Papy seemed to take air, like he was about to speak, but lowered his head and remained silent, neither of them oppose any resistance as they were caged again.

Tomorrow would be….. another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was going to be part of the previous chapter, but then it will be over 6000 words, so i split it up.  
> The votation for the new bitty is still on.


	6. Extra luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and reader open a little bit with each other......  
> And reader gets into sans head.  
> Literally.

You didn’t sleep well that night. Maybe it was because your mind was thinking thousands of possible punishments (it had to be something practical, especially when hurting him would delay further tests), maybe not.

Maybe….. you missed the small but constant vibrations of papy´s soul.

Oh, well, you´ll have to do with 5 hours.

 

You wobbled to your bean-to-cup coffee maker to get the energy you couldn’t get from your rest, then headed to the lab.

 

As soon as you opened the door, before even turning on the light, you saw the vat containing the mixture of bone samples.

In your nutrient-rich solution, bathed by two UV lamps a slowly pulsating bone tissue was growing, in barely eight hours it had grown to be six times bigger, and that was a very good sign, but the pulsating vibrations was an indicator of his lack of consistency…….

You turned on the light, sat on your desk, and grabbed some miniaturized solar panels, a heavily modified polarity inverter, a mass of tangled cables (why they always end up tangled?) and you tools, and began to work, still a few hours left before breakfast.

 

****Sansy´s POV****

You barely had any sleep, even with papy curled up by your side.

What is that human going to do with you?

Will it be enough with you, or will they punish papy too, even when he didn’t really tried to scape?

You are already his prisoners, so it would probably hurt you.

Damn! How could he track you in the dark?

Humans don’t have a very good sense of smell, and it was a moonless night.

He probably cheated, but you don’t know how, normal humans would have lost you after the first few blinks, you were quite adept at fleeing.

Normal humans didn’t have 14 LOVE though, maybe it was related?

You gathered your magic and blinked to the door, careful not to disturb papy, summoned two little bones and immediately started to fiddle with the lock of your cage, although lazily and indolently. You was starting to wonder what was the point, nothing ever worked, and even if you manage to get a head start, that human would miraculously get you shortly after.

 

You couldn’t even try to scream for help because the house seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was so damn frustrating!

 

  * B-BROTHER?


  * DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? I´M ALWAYS THE FIRST TO WAKE UP……



A sleepy but worried papyrus poked his head out of the door

  * ´s nothing bro, don’t worry ´bout me.


  * BUT….. BROTHER…… THE HUMAN WILL GET MAD IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE AGAIN!


  * the human would get mad with us sooner or later bro, that’s how humans work, i dunno what he´s doing, but you shouldn’t get attached to him.


  * I…… I THINK THEY MAY NOT PUNISH YOU IF YOU APOLOGIZE! HE´S….. NOT BAD, OR, NOT AS BAD AS THEY LOOK.


  * what! that sicko held you under a stream of cold water, they tortured me with his bullshit electrified panels, that human…


  * BUT THEY ALSO FED US AND USED THEIR MUNY TO GET US NICE THINGS! AND THEY DON’T PUNISH US IF WE DO WHAT WE ARE TOLD!


  * we shouldn’t be pets or slaves papyrus, we are as smarts as humans, our souls shine the same, but humans abuse as or act condescending with us because they are bigger, I don’t want to be dominated by a human like they are better than me, they aren’t, they are just bigger.


  * I…. I DON’T WANT TO GET BACK TO THE COLD, OR TO EAT TWICE OR THRICE A WEEK EITHER!


  * WE ARE WARM HERE, WE ARE SAFE, WE HAVE FOOD EVERYDAY, EVEN MORE THAN ONCE A DAY!!


  * THEY CAN BE NICE BROTHER, THEY SLEPT WITH ME WHEN I ASKED, AND IT WAS GREAT.


  * THEY HEISTATED WHEN HE GRABBED YOU LAST NIGHT AND THEY WERE MORE SAD THAN ANGRY…. I THINK


  * I KNOW WE CAN GET THROUGH HIM BROTHER, AT LEAST WE HAVE EACH OTHER, THEY ARE ALONE.


  * EVERYTIME THE HUMAN IS NOT WITH US THEY ARE ALONE, THEY DON’T HAVE ANYONE BROTHER, AND THEIR SOUL IS SAD.


  * I KNOW WE CAN BE A FAMILY BROTHER, YOU KNOW, FOR REAL. I THINK WE ALL WANT IT DEEP DOWN.



Papyrus was hugging himself again, with his eyes closed

  * PROMISE BROTHER, PROMISE YOU´LL TRY TO TALK!


  * no kidding huh? I´ll try, if only to convince you how useless it is.



You stopped fiddling with the lock and hugged your precious baby brother, just in time it seems, because seconds later the human opened the door.

They looked terrible; they had bags under their eyes, which were red from lack of sleep.

  * Breakfast awaits.



The human scooped you both and carried you to the kitchen.

Your stomach was closed shut, you required an absurd amount of effort just to swallow two bites from your grilled salmon.

Papyrus nudged you when the human was distracted washing the dishes. And you took a deep breath.

 

****End of Sansy´s POV****

 

You finished the dishes and turned around, to see a very nervous sansy twitching his hands on the countertop.

  * look, i….. about yesterday…..


  * Yes?


  * i…. look, it was all my idea, ok? Pap didn’t even knew what was happening, I assume all responsibility


  * I already knew



The little sansy gawked at you.

  * what? but how?


  * anyway, that’s not what I wanted to say. i´m… i´m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to escape, I know I was bad.



You didn’t need the glasses to see how forced and false that apology was, sansy´s pose was one of false relaxation, unlike his brother, who was beaming at him, occasionally looking at you with a mix of pride and hope

Probably, he wanted to act nice to make you look bad when the punishment begin, trying to undermine papy´s growing love and trust for you. Unfortunately for him, he´s not the only one who can play that game, especially with someone as naïve and gullible as papy.

  * I´m happy to hear that, sansy, I gladly accept your apologize.



You said, trying your best at smiling with enough falsehood to make sansy know you didn’t believe his ruse for a second, but not fake enough for papy to see.

  * wait… what? but…. but I tried to escape yesterday!!! are you going to let it slip!?


  * But of course, _sansy_



The word had a tint of derogatory tone, just enough for a witty mind to perceieve.

  * You showed remorse, and gave me a sincere apologize, didn’t you?


  * Why should I be mad at that? I forgive you, and I want you to know, you won’t be punished, in fact, today´s test won’t be painful at all for you, and while we perform it, papyrus would get to draw and color freely at the other side of the door, to make sure I don’t hurt you at all.



Sansy´s face contorted into an indecipherable grimace

  * YES!!! LIKE A FAMILY NOW!!!


  * NOW HUG!!



After an extremely awkward hug only papyrus truly enjoyed, you let the over stimulated toddler drawing and the door of the lab, while you and sansy entered it.

With a much more serious face on both of you. 

You stopped before your desk, where two mysterious little frankenchips, of rough appearance rested one next to the other.

You couldn’t prevent yourself for exuding pride for every pore, while sansy looked at you, bones rattling.

  * wha…. what was that, uh? You think you can fool me? What are you going to do to me?



Tears began to food his eyes,

  * I wasn’t trying to fool YOU, just like im pretty sure you weren’t trying to fool ME, but enough! Behold!


  * ……….


  * Your punishment…… and your test….. all in one, wrapped in a tiny device, barely bigger than your eye socket. This is going to earn me a lot of money, its absolutely revolutionary, but I won’t spoil your surprise, take, inhale this.



You poured a derivate from chloroform in a cloth, as real chloroform would probably kill the bitty. Speaking of devil, the skeleton looked on the edge of having a meltdown, his shoulders convulsing, tears running down his face.

  * are… are you going to kill me?


  * No, I told you the first day, I’m not your enemy, if only you would listen to me four hours a day, you could do pretty much whatever you want all the other 20, is that so much to ask, sansy, really?


  * it would be better for everyone, you know.


  * i can’t make papyrus as happy as you can. at least on the streets he needed me, at least then i was useful, i could be a parental figure for him, i was…. i just…


  * Sansy, look at me. You kept papyrus fed and safe to the best of your ability, you did well, you should be proud of yourself.


  * we are never going to get along, you know?


  * you are too much of a jerk for me to ever like you, but you are too good for papy´s happiness and future for me to hate you.



 

  * i will be better dead, you would have less troubles, and I know you hate me, papy could finally focus on being happy, instead of worrying about me every day and night.


  * i’m just…. too coward to do it.



 

He wasn’t shaking anymore, but tears streamed down his face so fast you was wondering if he would get dehydrated.

  * I’m not going to kill you sansy, and I do not hate you either.


  * I do not condone your behavior, but we will work on that, for now, be a good bitty and inhale this, it would make you sleep for a few hours.



 

Sansy looked at the cloth in utter and total defeat….. and finally sunk his face in it, and just like that, his counsciousness fade.

 

Well shit, you knew that sansy type bitties were prone to depression, but this was worse that you was expecting.

It seemed that he really wanted to die, but he kept going for papyrus, now that papyrus is happy and safe, he feels like he is no longer needed, and that makes him…… dangerous.

 

Not for you but for himself. Oh well, at least the risk would lessen after this, you thought to yourself, grabbing the devide with tiny tweezers.

You had previously torched those tweezers to bend them in the angle you needed, and the only thing needed was performing a bit of surgery in the occipital and parietal bones, inject hot methacrylate on strategic points, and insert the device on the hot beads, permanently fixing the device to the inside of sansy´s skull.

 

Now, you only have to test his effectiveness.

 

You heard your phone from the living room, and quicky rushed to answer it, avoiding the sprawled papy on the floor.

  * Hello?


  * Hello, I’m Tina, from the bitty store. Pest control was called by an old lady who complained about the trash cans of his house being ransacked and the objects being thrown against his shed and garage.


  * And it was a bitty?


  * Well, yes but….. its different, its bigger, and heavily deformed, one of his arms is bigger than the other, his ribs are ragged and uneven, its also pretty strong, and he swings his arms wildly when someone gets close, and…. Well…. You´ll see, it’s in a van at my store, please hurry, he is getting very worked up.


  * I’m on my way.



You deposit the unconscious bitty near his brother, who looks at you with concern

  * IS HE ALRIGHT? DID YOU HURT HIM?


  * YOU PROMISED NOT TO….


  * Hes fine, he is just sleeping, I barely made any punctures on him, and they should be already healing fine. I have to go to help a stray bitty.


  * REALLY? ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A NEW BROTHER?


  * Hopefully not, this is not a hostel, besides, if the bitty is not seriously wounded or ill and she called me, it’s probably because this aren’t common circumstances.


  * That woman work with bitties on her daily basis…. I don’t know even what i´ve gotten myself into.



And you didn’t, you had no idea what would be waiting for you inside that van, only that it was a deformed and hostile bitty, but the look of immense pride and satisfaction on papy´s face made everything worth it….. you hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that occasions when you are walking and you have a great idea and you tell yourself
> 
> "wow, thats brilliant, i will write it down as soon as i get home"
> 
> Write it in your phone inmediatly, or in a notebook, or send yourself a voice message, something, but dont wait till home......
> 
> Oh well, next time, i guess
> 
> Also, after i wrote this chapter, i feel super-duper guilty, and didnt really wanted to add even more tags, so i removed sans planned punishment and chose to speed up things with reader.
> 
> Im a big softie, dammit.  
> I will probably wont last long keeping a healthy level of angst, im getting too attached to all characters, too soon.
> 
> Dammit, i have so many creative punishments and experiments already listed in a document....  
> Its get harder, and not easier, to abuse the poor bitties. Not only for reader but also for myself.  
> Maybe after i finish this serie i should write a few oneshots.
> 
> Also i really tried to split my inmensely long sentences into smaller ones.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your comments and your advices.


	7. A difficult bite to swallow

You still didn’t feel comfortable with anyone seeing your car or your car license plate, so once again you parked at the outskirts of the city and went to the shop walking from there.

 

When you arrived, you saw Tina and two nervous animal control agents dressing in blue next to a big van of animal control..

Tina ran to you as soon as she saw you.

  * Thank god! We have never encountered something like this


  * The bitty! Is big, like….. VERY big, and so strong, I tried to approach him but he pushed me back and fell on my butt. What kind of bitty does that? And he looks…..


  * Well, its better for you to see it yourself



You approached to the back doors of the van when the agents stopped you

  * I’m sorry, but it can be dangerous, we have to go first, for your protection.



You can barely prevent a snort from leaving your mouth

_Maxwell               LV 1              Exp  24_

_HP   1250_

_ATK   14_

_DEF    7_

_William               LV1                Exp 33_

_HP    1300_

_ATK    15_

_DEF     7_

 

You are not going to reveal yourself, that would cause too many questions, but it should be you the one protecting those guys.

They open the door and what you see deeply impacts you.

That bitty is all curled up in a fetal position, but it´s approximately 4 feet tall, and is HEAVILY deformed.

His right arm was tiny, and it was curled up in a way no arm should bend, his left arm was huge, slightly bigger than an adult man´s arm, like a gorilla´s arm.

His right leg was immensely thick, contrasting with his tiny right arm, even if was just slightly longer than his left leg, who was very think and looked fragile.

His ribs were all messed up, even if they didn’t look damaged at all, the sternum had a lighting shape, and his ribs were all of completely different  in both length and thickness, even some of the ribs were darker than others.

 

 He was completely naked, but the thing that impacted you more was his head.

The top of his head, above his eyesockets, was relatively normal, right side a bit sunken, but not that much, the frontal bone was only a bit uneven.

The right socket was a bit smaller than normal, with a tiny little dot as a pupil, and the left one was huge, and had what it seemed to be a goat-like pupil, giving him an eerie aura.

 

His mouth was impossibly wide and was stuck in a grimace between fear and pain, and it was loud, louder than any papy-type bitty, hell, probably even louder than the original papyrus.

  * NNNNNNNN
  * NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA



The two agents tried to grab him, but he started to wail, eye lights flickering, while his arms started to swing wildly, oddly, both the shoulders and elbows seemed to be completely articulated for movement in any direction, like a ball-articulated doll, allowing movements human skeletons simply couldn’t do. He was giving them a run for his money, so you took the chance to check it.

 

_________     LV 3     Exp 334_

_HP     1.140_

_ATK   12_

_DEF   12_

 

You were genuinely surprised, that thing wasn’t only 4 feet tall, his physical prowess was close to those of the average human adult, even stronger than some.

You stepped into the van, just when the strange bitty swatted one of his two assailants, knocking him down, and _pounced_ on you, all happened so quick, that you couldn’t prevent yourself from reacting on instinct

PLAF!

Thunk

*Poof*

 

You slapped the bitty with the back of your hand, the impact sent him flying backwards in a straight line to the wall, 3 feet, without losing any speed, the impact reververated in the entire van, and silence fell hard like a bag full of bricks.

The bitty was even more scared, if that was possible, the agents were looking at you, with stupefacted faces, and when you turn your head back, Tina was sticking his head out the door, and watched you with a look you couldn’t entirely identify.

  * .... it…… surprised me.



Even to your own ears, that didn’t sound convincing.

  * You sent it flying!!!! For gods sake, you sent it flying 3 feets, with a slap!!??



Tina was…. Shocked? Furious? Scared?

Definitely impacted, that’s for sure.

  * Well…. Its not that impressive really


  * The guy is all bones, and even those bones are less dense than human bones, its not that heavy, really.



Tina began to calm a little, but was still concerned.

  * Still, an unexpected display of strength for a scientist.



You tried to fake a smirk.

  * Well, I exercise regularly, eat clean, and I’m still young, maybe you were undervaluing me?



You omitted that your animal kill count was in the triple digits, your bitty kill count was well on the double digits, and you have killed a few humans too before fleeing Europe.

She blushed.

  * I…. um….



Your fake smile went wider

  * It’s ok, don’t sweat it.



You turned back to the bitty and came closet, he curled up tighter, like trying to occupy the minimum space possible. The still shocked agent didn’t stop you.

 

  * MAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA



You flinched, that was almost painfully loud.

  * Shut up!!! Im trying to help you, and I will not be deaf if I can help it!!



 

  * MMNNNMnnnnnnmmmm



He closed his mismatching eye shockets and tears streamed down his uneven cheeks, the tears from his right eye were transparent, like those of a human, the tears from his left one were a mix between blue and yellow, turning teal at some points.

 

You grabbed his chin for a closer inspection and he flinched, starting to sob and hitting you with his arm unintentionally as he spasmed.

It felt like a human punch really.

  * NNNNNNNNNN
  * NNNN PIIIINNNN PLSSSSS
  * MMMMM GGGGDDDDD (*)



 

He was trying to communicate, that’s for sure, and he wasn’t enraged, he was scared.

It looked like someone with basic notions of science tried to create a human-sized bitty, but without the proper skills to do it right.

  * Is that even possible?



Tina asked from behind you. you have to stop saying your thoughts out loud, an habit you took after years of recording your studies and advances.

  * Well, yes, if you know what are you doing, but his body and his mind seems to be heavily deformed, and malfunctions are obviously happening at both levels.
  * Maybe I could try to at least stabilize his wavering energy signatures, he is in serious risk of overworking himself to…. Erm…. The equivalent of a short-circuit .



One of the animal control agents snorted

  * You are the one getting him worked up with your inspections.



 

  * What?, do you think that wrestling him into submission was relaxing for him?, really?



 

You struggled to keep yourself from ranting, it could really work up the bitty.

 

That guy wasn’t expecting so much aggressiveness from a scientist; you could see it in his eyes.

  * At least I know what I am doing.



You turned your attention to the bitty, who was whimpering barely articulated nonsense to himself in the lowest voice tone he could make, which was barely louder than your average tone.

 

  * I have never seen a bitty simultaneously so tough and so fragile at the same time. You should really double-check the area to ensure no clandestine bitty lab is creating things like there.



You turned to Tina.

 

  * I think I can stabilize him and maybe fix some of his imperfections, but I will need medical material for bitties.



Tina perked up inmediatly

  * I have some in the store, lets go.



You bid the agents farewell and get into the back shop with Tina, who was beaming as she filled the table with all the medical equipment she had in the store.

Bandages, antiseptic, protective resin, some painkillers and a blue serum that probably was nutrient solution for bitties whose “stomachs” were malfunctioning and couldn’t convert the food appropriately to magic.

You gawked at her, that would be great for a scratch of a minor fracture, but it was completely useless for this.

  * That’s all?



She lowered her head, blushing, and spoke in a bashful tone.

  * I know is not much, but is better than nothing, right?



 

  * Not really, I’m afraid….. I will have to take it to my home for proper care



You said while feeding the bitty with a feeding bottle full of blue solution.

  * Can I go with you?



 

  * NO!



You screamed, with a tint of fear in your voice

  * I mean…. You are still in your working hours, right?, maybe another day, just put him in a big wooden box like those with a bit of cloth for him to rest it, and I will be going.



The bitty relaxed as you both got away from him to carefully inspect his surroundings as you accommodate the box.

But when you tried to grab, as soon as you got close, a dozen glass jars hurled themselves at you, surrounded by a blue aura.

  * Argh



That actually hurt,  your HP dropped a full hundred, a normal human would have lost at least twice that amount, so you immediately stopped Tina from getting closer.

  * I will handle this.



Your tone was authoritarian and firm, demanding obedience from both, Tina and the bitty.

You couldn’t risk any of them getting seriously hurt. You took your coat slowly, approaching the bitty slowly and carefully. When you was a few steps away, you pounced suddenly, ignoring a few twisted bones who stabbed you through your coat and covering the head of the frantic bitty with it.

  * NAAAAAAAAAAGHH
  * NGAAAHHHH
  * PLSSSSS NNNNN
  * GGGTTT AWWWYYYYY   LLLLVVVV   MMMM ALNNNN   (**)



You immobilized the creature, who was twisting and convulsing,  until he understood he was defenceless, blind, and defeated. Then he broke into sobs. HARD.

He cried inconsolably, as if the most horrible of fates awaited him, and despite the rage for your ruined clothes, you could not help but feel almost as sad as Tina.

His ragged and hopeless wails, his occasional shrieks, sound far too human. You tied your coat over his head to ensure he was blind, and put him into the wooden box, he inmediatly assumed a fetal position, his tears beginning to stain your  pierced coat. Your 700$ coat.

You locked the door while a heartbroken Tina looked at you.

  * Is that necessary?
  * Well, if I don’t want him to stab my eyes while driving and kill us both, then yes, its mandatory.



She nodded, with tears in her eyes, and hugged you.

Your first human contact in probably a full decade.

It was uncomfortably comfortable.

You shook your head and reassured her everything will be alright, before carrying the box with faked effort, until nobody could see you.

 

Then, you effortlessly put it in your shoulder and went to your car.

 

 

As soon as you entered home, a new batch of problems arose.

 

  * you….. you broke me, you fucking broke me! What did you do to me?



 

Sansy had tear trails over his cheeks, papyrus was crying, sitting in a puddle of his own feces, inches away from a puddle of sansy´s feces, who were purposefully on the carpet.

The cage was completely out of their reach and the diaper packages completely unopened on the kitchen countertop

  * IM SORRYYYYYYYY



Wailed papyrus, as distressed as it could get, embarrassed, sad and scared. For both him and his brother.

  * you fucking monster, get that shit out of my head, you hear me, get it out!



Sansy was screaming at you, his bones rattling as he was shaking, his rage and his fear too much for him to handle, pulling him dangerously close to a nervous meltdown.

The box feels heavier, as if the bitty was using blue magic on himself.

 

  * I don’t have time for this shit.



You put the wooden box on the floor and kicked it  so that it slipped into the laboratory, slamming the door shout, ignored you direly distressed bitties, and get out of the house to have a smoke break in silence, as you heard sansy´s sobs and wails joining the ones from papyrus.

 

You really wished you could get a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)  
> No  
> No pain please  
> Im good
> 
> (**)  
> Noooo  
> Nooo  
> Please no  
> Get away, leave me alone
> 
>  
> 
> It seems like shit is hitting the fang......
> 
> This is obviously NOT the bitty anyone voted, is another unrelated thing.  
> I tried to do a bitty as deformed as possible, with an aspect both unnerving and capable of inspiring grief and compassion
> 
> While its not directly inspired in SANESS (well, maybe his head, but only that), its by far the closets image i can post to the deformed bitty in my head  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtlEcTqUNCM&t=38s  
> the first SANESS video.  
> http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/020/349/SANESS.jpg  
> a SANESS picture  
> SANESS belongs to señor pelo
> 
> Also, this picture shows papyrus in a very similar age to the age he have in my fic  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/6906b1804176509659fc8d86ce6d16e2/tumblr_o4eybspkQw1v982muo1_1280.png
> 
> The picture belongs to yoo, the artist, whose tumblr can be found here:  
> http://yesyooduck.tumblr.com
> 
> I asked for permission to post a picture of his art for 3 days and a half, but he never answered me, so i might delete the picture if he wants me to.


	8. The bitty and the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From light fluff to deep angst
> 
> An important turning point is reached

You tried your best to meditate, to empty your mind so your body could relax.

Every time you exhaled smoke, it was like problems leaving your body, disappearing into the infinite…..

 

You don’t know how much time passed, ten minutes maybe, but you eventually finished your cigarette, took some deep breaths, and open the door.

Everything was pretty much the same as you left but your bitties, papy was hunched over himself with his knees on his chest, hugging his legs.

Still on the puddle of feces, with his clothes soaked in detritus, smelling like an unkempt hamster cage.

His cries have died out to just small but quick sobs, his eye sockets covered by his knees, tears mixing with feces.

Sansy was in the middle of the carpet, but turned to face you as soon as you opened the door.

You step inside and a quick flash of yellow light shone through both of his eye sockets, like a spark, his entire body went rigid, and he fell on the carpet, completely limp and unconscious.

Your lips curled upwards. Success.

 

You went to the kitchen, careful not to step on your bitties, put some rubber gloves on and grab some soap and a brush, and also a dog food bowl.

You came back and started to scrub sansy´s fluids from the carpet, as papy hiccupped while watching you and sansy silently, fearful, but whining for you to pay him a little attention, even if it was some punishment.

Anything better than that being alone, or even worse, ignored. Papy bitties love cleaning and being clean, so probably being literally soaked in his own shit was extremely displeasant, to say the least, and you knew it.

 

When you finished the carpet, you get the bowl near papy

  * Get in it, you need a bath, and I dont want to clean a drop trail from here to the bathroom


  * BUT IS SO COOOOOLD. WAIT, BATHROOM?
  * BUT MY BROTHER-


  * Your brother will be fine, he is not going anywhere


  * BUT HE´S HURT. YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HIM!


  * And I didn’t, but I can’t be held responsible if he hurts himself, can i?


  * BUT HE… I MEAN….


  * My patience is wearing thin; you should shut your mouth before I reconsider about the hot water.


  * HOT WATER!!! WOWIE!!!


  * I NEVER BATHED IN HOT WATER BEFORE! HOW YOU MAKE THE WATER GETS HOT?


  * AND HOW-



You glare at him, and he quickly flinched and grabbed his mouth with both hands, silencing himself. You finally get at the bathroom and put the bowl on a shelf as you open the sink.

Papy watch carefully as you put the sink plug and tested the water with your hand.

  * I will wash your clothes later, now strip.



The bitty started to blush and stutter immediately.

  * Not again, please.



You groaned.

The bitty was ashamed, but he seemed as enthralled by the steaming water as he was ashamed of being naked, and he began to undress, avoiding eye contact.

It seemed that the spiritual bond was doing his thing. Good.

God knows you are certainly not parent material.

  * Are you ready to get in?



 

You asked as you turn off the faucet. The bitty nodded nervously

You scooped up the little bitty and his breathing started to accelerate as you rise him up in front of your mouth.

You can’t blame him really, but you kept there anyway, both to get him used to being handled, and to allow him to listen to your breathing and relax.

It worked shortly, papy narrowed his eyes and started to purr under the warm breath, relishing the feeling of being handled, of your warmth, of having human company.

Then, and only then, you lowered him to the water, his arms and legs still clenching your hand.

Papy made a little noise as he came into contact with the liquid, momentarily wrapping tighter around you.

 

You stroked his back softly with your other hand.

 

  * It´s safe, I promise.


  * IS NOT A TEST?


  * No its not, just relax.



 

Papy slowly released your hands.

 

  * IT’S SO WARM!



 

Papy was calming pretty quickly, the fact that it had trust, optimism and kindness programmed into his soul helped, probably.

 

  * Have you ever tried to swim before?


  * SWIM?


  * Well, swim is….



You explained it quickly, making a game out of learning to swim, and papy was hooked immediately, he manifested some muscle and was getting the grasp of it really quick.

 

Going from one side to the other, diving to the bottom and popping back up again.

Spitting water like a fountain, wavering his tiny hands, splashing water to you playfully….

 

You scrunched up your face as water splash against your eyes, when you opened your eyes again, papyrus was pallid, watching you with an expression of pure terror.

 

You lowered your head to his level, watching the bitty tremble, before a sincere smile forms in your face.

 

  * Now you have done it!



 

Then, you playfully form a wave that sends him underwater.

 

He emerges up giggling, and you can’t help giggling too.

You both play, splash, laugh and cuddle with each other until the water runs cold, then you dry papy softly, enjoying it nearly as much as him.

 

Papy watch you, with nothing but love in his eyes.

 

  * CAN I BATHE WITH YOU NEXT TIME?



 

  * Maybe……



 

Then, his expression shifts to a less comfortable one, and ask you, timidly but full of hope.

 

  * AND…. AND…… COULD YOU HAVE A BIT MORE PATIENCE WITH MY BROTHER?


  * HE IS SCARED, AND DON’T UNDERSTAND A LOT OF THE THINGS YOU DO.


  * I DON’T UNDERSTAND THEM EITHER….. BUT I THINK HE WOULD BEHAVE BETTER IF YOU WERE KINDER WITH HIM.



Now is your turn of being uncomfortable.

 

  * I…. I will try, but I can’t promise anything.



 

That seems to be enough for papy, who immediately huddles into the crook of your neck.

 

Then you go down, dress him, and put him next to his brother, who immediately start inspecting him for possible wounds, and you go to the kitchen to reheat yesterday´s leftovers.

When you return, sansy asked you, with a frown on his face.

 

  * are you going to tell me now what is happening in my head?



 

You  didn’t really wanted to tell him, but someone have to make the first step to…. Mutual tolerance.

  * Sure!
  * You see, since monsters came out of the underground, a lot of people have tried to make some kind of magic suppressor or magic inhibitor, as you probably imagine.



 

The near-perpetual frown on sansy´s face deepened, but he said nothing.

 

  * The problem is, magic compose the vast majority of a monsters body, over 75% , just like water compose the vast majority of a humans body.



 

  * And thus, a magic suppressor that really works, or a device that drains the magic from the monster will instantly kill him, reducing him to a clustered bunch of dust, just like draining a human body from all traces of liquid at an unnaturally quick pace would reduce it to powder. Consider us equal on that part.



 

 

  * Frankly, there are cheaper ways to kill someone.



 

  * Anyway, that never deterred us from trying, we tried draining only a bit of magic, but it was like draining blood for a human, a little bit and it would have little effect, too little to really incapacitate, too much and it would require immediate hospitalization.



 

Sansy´s  frown deepened even more.

 

 

  * For a monster, using magic is as natural and easy as moving your fingers is for a human, so the bitty needed to be on the verge of unconsciousness to prevent the use of magic, and thus, preventing magic use from a bitty or a monster by draining his magic is as possible and as effective as preventing the finger movement of a prison inmate by draining his blood to the point of near-unconsciousness.



 

  * It’s expensive, its complex, it requires constant medical attention 24/7 and even then, health would rapidly deteriorate and in less than a week, the subject would invariably die.



 

 

  * So both suppressing and draining magic from a monster is a expensive death sentence. Magic is as part of a monster as muscles are for a human, and the only way to prevent a monster to use magic is to prevent that monster from having the intent of using magic, to sum up, to prevent that monster from using his imagination or his will.



 

  * Either sedate it into unconsciousness and keep it that way, or complete lobotomization, barring that, nobody in the entire human history have managed to prevent someone to imagine whatever they want, no matter how much a tyrant try to subjugate his people, they can still think or imagine whatever they want, and if a monster can think something with intent, he can use magic.



 

Sansy finally exploded

  * then why I can´t, what did you do to me? I guarantee that I’m still more than capable to imagine myself hurting you.



Sansy was growling, again. Probably that was an indicator about some small degree of feralization.

  * you love to hear yourself talk uh?



Your smile grew wider.

  * Cut me some slack, after all, I’m answering your question.



 

  * I realized, at the blinking experiment, how magic gathered inside your skull, how you eye flared with radiant magic, how the energy accumulate at high intensity before you blink or use vast quantities of blue magic. Then, it hit me.



 

 

  * A photovoltaic cell, with an energy converter, linked directly to your brain, capable of turning the light and magic inside of your head into electricity, and shock your brain, scrambling your neuronal impulses.



This time, not only papy, sansy too looked at you confused

  * When you lift very light objects, life a leaf or a feather, the amount of magic needed is so low you don’t even have to flare your eye, you probably still can perform those tricks, maybe even summon a single bone and tossing him to somewhere close, you will feel a small vibration and a buzz inside of your skull, but nothing serious.



You scoop them both and get them to their walled playground.

  * But if you try some real attacks or to lift thing heavier than you, your eye would flare up, and all that light and magic would make my device generate a electric shock and deliver it directly into the same frequency of your brain, messing you up big time, making all 5 of your senses go crazy, you would see a lot of colors and nonsensical shapes, you would hear an overwhelming buzz that deafens any other sound, every inch of your body would suffer the electricity-induced pain…..


  * It’s not that you can’t control your magic, is that as soon as your magic begins to pool up, you get tasered directly into your brain, forcefully breaking any kind of focus.


  * And of course, if you try to blink, the magical flash that allows your displacement would feed my device so much that the resulting shock would probably render you unconscious for minutes, maybe even hours. The only real problem is that currently, you can´t get wet inside of your skull, of the shock would probably kill you. (*)



Sansy´s face was overwhelmed, assaulted by a thousand different emotions that struggled to manifestate on his face, all at once.

You decided it would be better for you to wash the dishes now and read a bit, letting everything sink. You put diapers on both of them and left the room.

A few hours later, about 19:30, you go where the brothers were playing with his tangram, and a deeply depressed sansy asks you:

  * what was in that box?


  * What box?


  * the box you had in your arms when you came home.



 

Oh...... 

That bitty was captured around 8:00-9:00, it was brought to your home at about 11:00, and now, almost 9 hours later, was still in the cage.

  * I have to go.


  * BUT WAIT, YOU DIDN’T ANSWER US!



You ran as fast as you can downstairs, opened the door to your lab, and you immediately felt the rage pounding at the doors of your mind.

 

The box was busted open, its broken remains and the remains of your half-eaten coat forming a poor nest besides the radiator, the only source of heat in the entire room.

The far left corner looked like someone threw a bucket of teal colored glue, so you deduced that’s where he chose to go potty.

They were also a few stained papers there, probably from cleaning himself, fortunately, they were blank papers. He have already eaten all of your candied fruits and nuts you stored in jars to use as treats in the lab, and was currently finishing the two liters bottle of distilled water, while massaging the front of his cervical where his throat would be.

 

He then grabbed your binder and start nibbling on it.

 

  * Hey, stop eating that



 

He flinched, fear reflecting on his face, his deformed eye sockets opened wide, but then narrowed, trying to pretend a bravery he certainly wasn’t feeling.

  * NNNO MORRR ORDRS
  * MMMM FREE NOWWW



His voice was broken, probably from screaming.

Maybe his existence was painful? Maybe they previous handlers were cruel to him?

Anyway, he was better now that this morning.

  * Give me my binder, its mine, then, I will grab my tools, and I will try my best to heal you.


  * That’s a promise.



 

  * NNNN, LIESSSS.


  * DCTORRS LWAYS HURRRT


  * Give, me, my, binder. Please



You clenched your teeth. He was scared, but that don’t justify him eating your documents.

  * ITS MYY FOOODD


  * I FOUNDDD ITTTTT, ITS MIIIIINE…


  * MY NEEEST….. MIIIIINE. GT OUTTTTT



He then grabbed a vial of liquid and tossed it at you.

That was it for you. You sent a wave of killing intent to him, and the…. Monster? Bitty? Was it a real difference now? Froze in fear, then suddenly dropped on all fours and crawled beneath your desk, your binder in his mouth.

  * LEEEEAVE MEE ALNNNN, PLSSSS


  * NNNNOO MRE PAINNNN



 

  * No more pain from who? Who hurt you?



 

  * THHH DCTORRRRS..



 

  * Where?



 

  * IN THE BIGGG HUSSSSS, NEAR TH BIGGG RIVRRRR



Near the big river? Only a few old and abandoned industrial buildings were still standing in that old industrial park.

  * I will make sure those doctor pay for what they did, but now you have to come here, I have to heal you.



 

  * NNNN, NO HEAAALLL ONLY PAINNNN


  * LTTT ME OUT OF HEREEEE



You got on your knees, but as soon as your head lowered to his level, he stabbed your open eye with a small but sharp bone. Your screams would have been noticed by your neighbor, if you had any.

He crawled at great speed from his hiding place, and run towards de door.

It would have actually worked if your house was not automated, but you pressed a button from your watch and the door slammed shout immediately, the bitty immediately started to claw at the door, leaving marks with each swipe. You slowly approached to him, your left hand covering your injured eye. A normal human would have lost his eye forever, that **_THING_** could have permanently blinded you.

Your LOVE and rage clouded your thoughts.

  * You must be even dumber than you are ugly



You must have hitted a nerve, because it immediately began to shake, his trembling hands curled into trembling fist, and he turned to face you, as he started to cry.

  * IM….. IM SMRRRT TOOOO.



He started sobbing loudly, mucus pouring from his nasal cavity-

  * IM- IM-SMA-SMRRRT-TOOOOOO *hic* I AAAAAM



He let his back slide against the wall until he was on the floor, he hugged his knees to his chest and let out a long and hard wail.

  * AND-AND- I CULD BE- COULD BE NIIIIICE TOOOO *hic* BUT- BUT- NBDY NCE TO MEEEE


  * I WNT FRRRNDS TOOOOO



His speech was losing all semblance of coherence very quicky, as he involuted into a crying mess.

  * NNN FDDDD, N WRMMMM (**)


  * NNN NTTT B HRRRRRR


  * NNNN



You finally reached him, and you kicked him so hard you could clearly hear his bottom rib broking.

He slide to the other wall of the room

  * NGAAAAAAAA



 

  * I warned you, you wretched beast.



You kicked him again, this time in the hip, you heard a snap as hairline fractures immediately formed on it, and he slide to the deepest wall in the lab.

  * NN PNNNN, STPPPP


  * IM FREEE NWWWW


  * I SCPEEEE FRMMM THEREEEE


  * WHY Y DO THSSSS TO MEEEEE  (***)


  * Lets get things clear



You said, as you grabbed both of his hands with your right hand and both of his feet with your left hand, leaving him suspended, all four of his limbs trapped.

  * You have no voice here



CRACK

You violently slammed his spine and his skull against the floor, while he squirmed defenseless in your grasp, pleading mercy and begging you to stop.

  * No rights



CRACK

  * No entitlements



CRACK

  * No will



CRACK

  * No place to hide



CRACK

  * No voice



CRACK

  * No nothing



CRACK

  * Understood?



CRACK.

  * You can cry and scream, but nobody will come, because you are a failure, you are worthless to the world, you have only some vague value to me, and I can use your corpse nearly as good as I can use you alive.



You kicked him again, knocking a tooth out of his mouth. He only let out a whimper, after the four impact, he stopped trying to talk and limited himself to scream in pain and terror each time you hit him, flinching away at every movement, bones rattling together as he blabbered incoherently to himself, his eye sockets completely dark, his bones littered with bruises and little cracks..

His conscious mind had probably retreated to his internal safe space due to the trauma to avoid more mental damage. But you were still too mad to really care.

The small sliver of decency in your mind screamed impotently as your LOVE induced madness tortured the poor blabbering thing at your feet, your head felt like it was about to split in two.

You put two fingers into his eye sockets, feeling the energy membrane being pierced by your fingers, knowing well how painful it was, even if the damage wasn’t permanent.

You raised him in to your eye level using his eyes as the only grip point.

He wasn’t even blabbering anymore, only mumbling, his mouth not even opening, even his tears were starting to run dry as his already exhausted magical reserves focused primarily on keeping him alive.

_HP  82 /  1.140._

He finally passed out, his beated body on the verge of dusting, and you let him fall to the floor, dropping another 5 HP.

 

You got out of the house and lit another cigarette, face still hard and tense from the rage.

You face turning sadder and sadder the more the cigarette was consumed.

When you finished it, you were already crying.

 

You needed help. Real help.

This was not what you really wanted to be, you had to pull every ounce of willpower in your mind just to not torture him to death.

Now letting him live and telling the tale was extremely risky for you.

This wasn’t a “healthy detachment from your subjects”, not anymore. Since your level rose into the double digits, you feel like your control over your own mind was slipping.

Every time you are furious or scared, your body moves almost on his own, attacks almost on his own, and you can only sit back and watch with a wicked smile on your face, like a kid at a candy store.

 

It terrified you. And it was getting worse. (****)

You dried your tears and stood on your feet.

It was now or never. You thought that having bitties with you would help, that it was isolation from other sentient beings the thing that was driving you mad. It wasn’t.

You went back to your house, to your walled park. Sansy was sleeping, papyrus watched you, his happy expression turning to worry as he saw your eyes.

 

You scooped him and hugged him to your chest, he hugged you back.

And you stood there.  Soaking in papyrus warmth as he stroked your neck.

Maybe you could still heal the bitty, fix his body and send him to a foster home, maybe some day someone would adopt him, even if the chances were slim.

But if he talk about what you did. You could face a fine, or maybe even prison.

 

Or, you could inject him with powdered aluminum chelate. It would disperse his inner energy cycles and cause the bitty to pass away, as if it was simply the equivalent of a hearth stroke for a human.

The only person it could actually investigate that in this town was Tina, and she simply does not have the necessary knowledge to find the truth, your success was assured.

Also, you could use the powder and readings from the bitty to further advance your agenda, the development of the bone mass in your basement could be speeded by weeks, maybe months, and besides, it is probably the most pious, someone so deformed and with those mental problems and mental retardation will never be adopted, people look for cute pets, not unpleasant monstrosities. It would be the best, his sacrifice would serve science, you would be sparing him from the suffering of his life, and that sacrifice would improve the lives of hundreds of beings.

 

You took a deep breath, feeling papy´s soul next to yours.

Was it the most pious thing….. or do you simply want to accelerate things again, no matter the cost? What should you do? What was more important to you?

In the end, the decision was simple.

 

**_FIGHT                                                                                                        MERCY_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, excuse me for this unusually long chapter.
> 
> Also.... VOTE FOR THE NEXT COURSE OF ACTION!!!  
> Its not completely story defining, but it certainly will determine the next chapter heavily, and will have some influence on the series from now on. For real.
> 
> No turning back.
> 
> I wont post for 2-3 days, so there will be some time to read and vote.
> 
> (*)I have read a looooot of fanfics, and a decent amount of fanfics have magic supressors/inhibitors/drainers that works plain and simply because the plot requires them to.
> 
> I've always thought that magic dont need to be explained, if a magical artifact from some lost civilization does X, it does X, period.
> 
> But if something that was created using science is used, i think the reader should know the basic principles that make it work, science can be explained after all, and it must make some sense.
> 
> This device is the first magic inhibitor that is actually explained to the reader, at least, as far as i know, and i have readed a lot.
> 
> (**)  
> i want friends too  
> and food, and warmth  
> and not being hurt  
> and.......
> 
> (***)  
> No pain, stop  
> im free now  
> i scaped from there  
> why you do this to me?  
> (****)  
> Do you remember how in the game frisk started to move on his own, out of your control, as you were gaining more and more LOVE?  
> How even he was attacking on his own, out of your control?  
> How you are unable to stop the second attack that kills sans? the attack that kills asgore and later flowey?
> 
> Violence begets violence, LOVE begets LOVE..... madness begets madness.  
> Its a dark, and deep spiral.


	9. How much can you stretch a rope, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when Doctor_S´s readers learn a valuable lesson.
> 
> Do not, ever, trust Doctor_S
> 
> I completely respected your decision, tho.

You knew what you wanted to do, what would be easier to do, quicker, more efficient.

 

But that path leads to more EXP, more violence, and if you want to keep your bitties with you…. you need as much self-control as you can get.

And you DO want to keep them. At least papy.

And speaking about bitties, it was nearly 21:00, usually you were having dinner by now, and you didn’t even started!

You had to disengage papy from your neck, practically, and he let out a small whine when you did it.

You put him next to his brother, and poked sansy until he woke up groaning.

 

  * what the?.... oh, its you



Said sansy in a cold tone.

 

  * There is….. something I want to tell you, both of you.



Sansy gritted his teeth.

 

  * what, something more you want to get in my head? Or are you going.


  * or are you going to dip my brother in shit for no reason?


  * In fact, I want to talk about the importance of reconciling.



Sansy was already opening his mouth to retort, but you put a finger on his non-existing lips to prevent it.

  * No, this is what I’m talking about, all this antagonizing, all this hate between us must end.



 

  * how can you be so….despicable. you are the one that brought us here, you are the one keeping us prisoners, hurting us, humiliating us, using us….. you took away my magic, and that’s the only thing I had in the world besides my brother!!!



 

  * Yes, I did, but I honestly think we could be happy, or at the very least happier than we are now.


  * We could walk through the park, cook together, spends hours every day playing outside, or stargazing.


  * I don’t know if you both had a family once, but even I can tell you have been either on the streets or in bad hands, and I know you both want to be loved and to have someone who cares for you and take care of you, to sleep hearing the heartbeat of a human, and to relax in a loving home.


  * That’s…. that’s how you were made, after all….. you could say you both have it in your bones.



 

  * SO, DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARENT GOING TO HURT US ANYMORE?


  * THAT’S SUCH I RELIEF, I KNEW YOU COULD BE GOOD IF YOU TRIED, I KNEW IT!!



 

  * It´s….. not as simple, i´m afraid



Sansy immediately started to rant, while papy visibly deflated, but if you indulged every one of their interruptions, this could last forever.

  * We all have to work, to earn own livelihood, I’m afraid.


  * All humans do it, I’m pretty sure you both know about this, you had to spend a lot of time searching for shelter and food out there right? I have to discover new things, that’s how it works, the tests are your work, in exchange for 3 or 4 hours of work, you can enjoy the other 20 without worries, with all kinds of comforts that you have never had before, it is better to have a bad time 4 hours a day, than 20.



Sansy had his hands curled into fist from the beginning of the conversation, and you could almost hear his internal struggles, so you decided to drop the bomb now.

 

  * Think about it, sansy, if not for you, for your brother……don’t you think your brother deserves a warm home, and proper meals?



 

A flash of fury and indignation flashed through sansy´s face, before yielding to a tired face of resignation and acceptance.

  * one condition.


  * Name it.


  * You will perform the harsher tests only on me, no shocks or cuts for papy, no foreign things in his head either.


  * BUT BROTHER-


  * Are you sure? Your brother have as much HP as you, and will be far more durable once he grows up.


  * ´m sure.


  * Then fine by me. Now come with me, there is something I want to show you both.



You scoop them up and head to your lab.

You opened up the door and perceived a faint ozone-like smell .

 

  * WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!!


  * WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!!!



Papy immediately went frantic, sansy eye sockets went dark and his body immediately tensed.

Truth to be told, the bitty was in pretty bad shape.

His bones were all terribly deformed, and on top of that, fracture lines and brises from your hits could be seen across all his spine, arms and legs. He was missing a tooth and his skull was fractured with three cracks easily visible.

And…. Was he bleeding magic? That smell wasn’t normal.

You approached him while talking to your bitties.

  * He was found on the streets, he was near an old house for at least three days, deformed, half-starved and with his voice broken.


  * Some agents manage to capture him, but he oppose a fierce resistance and had to be….. subdued.



The lie left a bad aftertaste in your mouth, but you didn’t want to risk shattering the fragile trust sansy had on you.

_Because lying to a person whose trust you want to keep is undoubtedly the wisest choice._

You reprehend yourself in your thoughts.

 

  * wow, humans really ARE a bunch of sickos. i´m pretty sure it could have been subdued without having him beaten to the brink of his death. Seems like dying.



 

You checked him as soon as you reached him.

12 HP? You left him with 77!

He was leaking magic into the environment, sure, but the cracks were small enough for his magic to close them without active treatment.

Or not. Since you met him, nearly twelve hours ago, he only ate a single serving of a nutrient bottle for bitties, that were designed for 4 inch bitties, and that guy was at least 4 feet tall.

Maybe his magic was not healing him and he resorted to physical attacks because his magic was depleted?

But that would take DAYS of starvation…. Right?

  * Papy! Use as much healing magic as you can on him. You wont be able to actually heal him, but you would prevent him from further draining.


  * Sansy!, grab this paste and try to cover as many cracks as you can, starting with the deeper ones.


  * I will try to make some quick monster food, as dense as possible.



 

You couldn’t act fast enough to save the bitty all by yourself, but if your bitties manage to stabilize him, or at least to halt the magical bleeding while you work, the bitty had pretty good chances of surviving.

You quickly grabbed your mortar and powdered some dry food along with carefully measured supplements, and get the mix irradiated heavily with the appropriated specters.

  * why you didn’t ask me to use the healing magic instead of my brother?


  * Different types of magic are fueled by different emotions and soul properties.


  * Green magic is fueled by kindness, and even if your magical reserves are bigger than your brother, your brother is by far the kinder of us



Sansy smirked

  * can´t argue with that.


  * If magical potency and magical quantity was all that mattered, I would have healed him myself.


  * what?? I thought humans lost the ability to wield magic centuries ago!


  * Its deemed a myth by the vast majority of people, but old books about learning magic can still be found, if you are really bent on finding them.


  * LOVE helps, too…… even if it really hinders some kinds of magic.



Papy finally fainted, his magical reserved exhausted, pushed to the limit, beads of sweat slowly going down his skull.

You were always fascinated about bitties sweating; it was never an intended feature.

Sansy grabbed papyrus and move him apart from the bigger bitty as fast as he could, with wasn’t much without his magic.

You spent  a few minutes injecting the solution directly inside of his throat, and waiting for the small beads to disappear.

His nutrient absorption rate was terribly low, and from this distance, you could easily appreciate the damages and rips in his cervical vertebrae.

Its like he was so used to be screaming by hours and hours a day nonstop, that the vivration rate had damaged them.

You´ll have to work on that, but you are going to need raw soul power for that.

 

  * will he be ok?


  * I think so….. lets have dinner, your brother needs to rest, and I will need your help once more to heal the bitty afterwards, so you´ll need your magic as high as you can.



Sansy raised an “eyebrown”, but he didn’t said anything.

You had some pizza, and let the brothers eat some too, after carefully irradiating it with magic.

  * Oh, papy, you did an excellent job back there.


  * That bitty is alive thanks to you, I couldn’t have done it without your help. As a reward, we will have some ice cream in the forest tomorrow.


  * DID I….. REALLY DID IT GOOD?



Papy had tears gathering at the corner of his eye sockets, and sniffed.

You expected an excessively good reaction from him, being a papy, but this surpassed even your expectations.

  * NOBODY HAVE PRAISED ME BEFORE BESIDES MY BROTHER…



You petted his head  gently, with inmediatly caused his tears to run down his cheeks, as he hugged your fingers and mumbled a soft “thank you”

Sansy seemed…. Conflicted, as if he felt jealous of his brother for receiving praises and pets when he had also helped with the bitty and get nothing, but at the same time he had too much pride to ask praise to the one who had hurt him so much.

And so it was more conflicted than ever before, making small movements without daring to ask for the love you perfectly know he needed and, for the first time, he actually earned and deserved.

  * You look tired papy, maybe you should go to bed?



You said while cleaning his cage.

  * BUT YOU ARE CLEANING THE CAGE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL YOU FINISH!



 

  * No, from now on, you can both sleep in my bed, all three of us together


  * wait, for real?



Asked sansy, while blushing a faint blue, clearly pleased, even if he wouldn’t admit that.

  * For real, I can’t ask for trust if I offer any, can I?



_Besides_ , you thought to yourself, _it’s unlikely that you manage to escape or harm me without magic._

You finish cleaning the cage and deposit it on the floor closed, without bedding or water, and next to it, a small plate with water to bath or drink, the brothers seems pleased, and happier than ever.

Hell, maybe this works, everything will be actually easier if they cooperate willingly.

You tuck brother in his bed and both you and sansy kiss him on his forehead.

  * NYEHEHEHE!


  * I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW!


  * me neither bro, we´ll be back soon….. I hope.


  * Sweet dreams, papy


  * WOULD YOU FINALLY NAME US?


  * Sure….. why not?



Papy huddled himself on the pillow and closed his eyes while both sansy and you watched him with a smile on your face

Sansy get on your hand willingly, for the first time ever, and you have a small smoke break before heading to the lab.

 

  * This will be over soon. That poor guy soul in nearly empty, in order to reignite it, I’m going to transfer a fraction of your soul energy to it, essentially transferring some of your vital power to him.


  * wow…. That sound….. dangerous. you know that our souls are the culmination of our very being, right?


  * Of course, but I will be careful, even in the worst case scenario your HP won’t drop under 2/3 of your total. Trust me…



You could see the fear in his face, but he finally nodded and hugged your finger.

You could not help but feel a little guilty.

A normal guy would be delighted to reconcile with the sansy, but you knew well that most of the love he feel for you is artificially implanted on his soul, and not genuine.

And much less deserved, you have physically and psychologically abused the bitty, you had implanted a chip in his head, and yet, a spark of kindness and he forgives you and loves you…..

 

That’s not right. You were part of the team of scientist that created the first batch of bitties.

You knew that creating a soul bonding mechanic was wrong, that love must be given, offered under your own will, not forced with pre-generated neural pathways.

But nobody could deny the usefulness.

 

Even when you strapped the sansy to a tiny inclined platform next to the unconscious bitty, he still gave you a small smile, trying to hide his fear, gathering the little courage he could muster.

You grabbed a tiny device, made with a long needle, an energy converter, an intensity meter and a wireless connection to your laptop, and inserted the needle between sansy´s ribs.

He let out an involuntary hiss when he felt the cold of the needle inside him, and closed his hands into fists, but nodded.

You turned the device on and prodded to where his soul should be. The faint energy vibrations soon made it manifest, and you pierced it with the needle, earning a pained yelp from the sansy.

 

  * You are doing great. Quiet now.


  * …….



You turned a small wheel and about a fifth of sansy´s HP and extracted about a third of the needed energy.

Sansy arched his back, convulsing strongly against his restraints as the violation of his core leaves him drained.

He felt how the warmth leaved his bones, like someone have actually extracted the marrow from him, leaving him hollow.

  * wait, im…. im…. having second thoughts; maybe its just enough with more monster food and some medical care?



He asked, with an expression of pure terror in his face, as he twisted and struggled.

  * Probably, but this will get it so much sooner.



You turned the wheel again, draining another fifth of his total HP, gathering 2/3 of the energy you needed.

Sansy felt drained, drained from his life, from his thoughts, his magic, his warmth, his own mind, it was all going into the needle, tears ran through his cheeks, as he began sobbing and screaming.

  * nononono!


  * letmeout! letmeoutletmeoutletmeout!!!


  * please! I cant, I cant breathe, you are killing me, please stop! we can continue tomorrow



He said so fast you could barely understand him, before his sobbing went into full hysterical crying.

  * Only one more time.



You said, in a calm and reassuring tone. As you turned the wheel one more time.

This time, fear get the better of sansy, and he flared his eye and called to his magic as an act of pure reflex.

Then your chip let out an electrical shock.

The electrical shock traveled to the needle directly into your device, causing an unexpected peak of energy that momentarily overload it, making it extract too much, too fast.

The sharp, high-pitched ear-piercing shriek burned itself into your brain as most of sansys magic left his body too fast for his body to react and redistribute.

His legs fell off him, not enough magic to sustain them, they disengaged from the knees, falling to the ground and dissolving into dust as soon as they touched the floor.

Sansy let out a wail before speaking in the loudest, more high-pitched voice you have ever heard in a sansy.

  * YOU´RE KILLING ME.


  * ´M DYING, ´M DYING.


  * HOW COULD I TRUST YOU, HOW COULD I BE SO FOOLISH.


  * PAPY WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS



He screamed, struggling as hard as he could.

One of his femurs also disengaged from his hip, you grabbed it mid-air, but it turned to dust in your hand. The adrenaline filled your veins.

He was right, papy would never trust you again if he found out about this.

So he should not, under any circumstance, could found about this.

  * I WILL GET US BOTH OUT OF HERE YOU HEAR ME, DUNNO HOW BUT I-


  * I’m sorry sansy; I never wanted this…..


  * Forgive me.



With genuine sorrow, you turned the wheel to the max, draining all magic out of the bitty, whose bones lost all the cohesive force that held them together, rushing to floor and turning entirely to dust.

Your trembling hand took a cigarette from its box to your mouth, and you smoked it with uneven puffs.

What are you going to tell paps now?

What if the bigger bitty heard something?

Was this really worth it?

Could papy still grow without the love of another bitty, just with the fractions of time you can afford to spend with him here and there?

A bitty can die from a broken heart, and papys and baby blues are particularly prone to die that way.

You had so many questions, yet so few answers….

Why?

Why even when you are actually trying to help and save lives….. you end up killing?

Two things were clear now.

One, you were almost LV 15.

Two, it would be highly advisable to get another bitty to keep pap company…..

Oh Christ almighty, why everything have to be so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.  
> I needed some monster powder, and i had to save the big bitty, after all......  
> Do not feel bad, sansy´s death was scripted since the very beginning, you made it considerably quicker and less painful choosing mercy, even if you caused it to happen before i was thinking.
> 
> Well, now the human needs another bitty, the one you voted.
> 
> Im tempted of getting it in an angsty way, but i think i would tone it down a few notches to make up for this.
> 
> It will start to get better soon, it cant get much worse than that..... right?
> 
> I hope you friends have enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Somehow, at some point, it has to get better. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our adorable Doc discovers that after climbing a difficult and complicated road, the road to go down is even harder and even more complicated.

You swept the dust from the floor with your broom and the dustpan, and you sealed it in a hermetic container.

It was labeled as XW-19-1-15-19.

 

Well shit, no crying over the spilled milk now.

You decided to call the police and tell them about the big building near the river from where the abused bitty escaped, you also explained the dangers of illegal bitty-creation and offered your help as a bitty-specialized doctor and scientist, as you were probably the only one capable enough to help in such a small city.

 

The man at the phone told you he would call tomorrow morning, so you decided to get as much sleep as possible. Or at least try.

You went upstairs and looked at your bed, papy was sound asleep, huddled almost in fetal position and with a smile of blissful ignorance on his face.

You wondered what will be the correct thing to do once he wake up.

And even more importantly, what will you tell him when he wakes up.

For now, you just put on your PJ, and joined him.

 

 

 

Unconsciousness took you soon, mercifully, only to be awakened 6 hours later by papy pinching your cheeks.

All that sleep deprivation was piling up, you felt sluggish, until papy´s voice, louder than ever, made you jolt

 

“WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!”

 

He was pinching your cheeks while screaming to the top of his immaterial lungs.

You opened you eyes, papy´s words reverberating inside your brain like hammer hits.

 

“What….? Can´t we have even ONE night of decent sleep? Is that much to ask?”

 

“BUT… BUT MY BROTHER! “

“HE ISN´T…. HE ISN´T….”

 

Oh, yes. The “incident”.

Papy´s are naïve by nature, maybe you could play it cool.

 

“Well, maybe he went to the kitchen to mess something up, you know how naughty and troublesome is your brother.”

 

“BUT THE DOOR IS LOCKED! WE CAN´T OPEN THE DOOR, YOU LOCKED IT!”

 

He has a point.

You always locked your room with two turns from your key, maybe a skilled bitty could open an unlocked door just using blue magic (and that would be a feat few bitties are capable of) but if the door is locked? No way, and even papy knew that.

 

“MAYBE….. MAYBE SOME BAD HUMANS CAME HERE AND KIDNAP HIM WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING?”

 

Tears were flooding his eyes, until finally they overflowed at the end of the sentence.

It was tempting to encourage that version, as he seemed prone to believe it, but in doing so, you would condemn yourself to searching for him, and you already know he would never be found, you will just keep a sliver of hope in his heart so he will be crushed not only now, but every day during years probably.

 

You had to do better than that, for him.

 

“I…. I don’t think so. The door wasn’t forced, there is no trace of anybody, and….. well.”

“It almost looks like he actually found a way to run away from here, you know how   unhappy he was in this house.”

 

“BUT… BUT HE WOULD NEVER RAN AWAY WITHOUT ME!! EVEN AT THE BEGINNING, WHEN HE WANTED TO RUN AWAY, HE WANTED US TO ESCAPE TOGETHER!”

 

You frowned

 

“AND YESTERDAY HE PROMISED ME HE WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS WORK, HE PROMISED.”

 

The steady flux of tears increased even further.

No kidding? You always thought that bitty was just a step away from being feral, and he ended up wanting to try and stay with you?

 

“Maybe he thought he will be better on the streets, without my rules, while you will be better here, under my care?”

 

Wrong move.

VERY wrong move.

After a few seconds of silence, like the calm before a storm, papy started to cry.

 

Not his ordinary whining and sobbing, but deep, broken sobs, much deeper and more violent than any other bitty cries you have ever heard, and you have heard quite a lot.

It was as if his mind had been accumulating sadness, pain and anguish throughout his life, and this emotional blow had punched a hole is the walls of his mind, unleashing a torrent of misery and despair as you've never seen before, and less in beings as benevolent and optimistic as  the papy´s normally are.

You were stunned for a bit, but soon you scooped him up and hugged him in a vain attempt to comfort him.

You felt more and more awkward as minutes was passing and the only thing that seemed to changed was that your shoulder was getting more and more wet.

Also, papy had his diaper since yesterday a afternoon, and,  judging by the squashy sounds  it made any time papy moved or shuddered, needed to be changed ASAP, even if papy wasn’t complaining about that at the moment.

Nonetheless, the little creature has been crying for…… what? Ten minutes? Twelve?

 

You better let it calm down a little and take care of the other, bigger creature.

After all the sacrifices done, time, money, and the sansy´s life, it would be the pinnacle of incompetence to let it die now from starvation.

 

“Wait here little guy, I´m going to take care of yesterday´s big guy and make breakfast”

 

You slipped out of the room, leaving the door open, and made your way to the kitchen.

 

You made some chia seeds omelettes and got some orange juice ready.

All seasoned with magic-infused powdered supplements for the bones of your bitties.

Then, after preparing mentally for the task, you let out a deep sigh and headed towards the laboratory.

 

 

You entered the lab, only to be welcomed by the emptiness of the operation table.

You wasn´t surprised, it was logical for him to regain conscience, what you didn’t expect was for him to be completely absent.

Your eyes swept the laboratory carefully.

The door to the “private” room closed, lock intact, the test tubes and alembics in place, liquefied solutions without spilling, all the furniture in place, the two white tables of operations clean and unmoved.....

 

It could not blink through solid walls..... it should be impossible ....

Where could he go? DAMN! NOT NOW!

 

You slammed your fist against the wall with such strength that it reververated like a thunder.

And then you heard him, a muffled sob and a rattle, very low in volume but steady, followed your blow.

A smile curled your lips as you turned to face your desk.

You couldn’t see anything, but your desk was a solid piece of wood, with no pores or openings, a perfect hiding from someone watching from the door.

That thing was probably waiting for you to leave the door immediacies to run for it.

You approached slowly, your eye was still not fully recovered from his last attack, and you didn’t want to know if you will be able to settle things without violence if he managed to inflict physical pain on you again.

You surrounded the desk, until you were in a position where you could perfectly see the space designated for the legs when sitting, and there he was, curled up in fetal position under the deck, the rattling of the bones became much more violent and audible when you approached.

_________     LV 3     Exp 334_

_HP     345 / 1.140 HP_

_ATK   12_

_DEF   12_

_Just want to know why every second of his life is agony. *_

“Feeling a little better I see, but maybe a little hungry?”

You tried your best to smile while speaking to him in a calm, reassuring way.

But he just curled up tighter, and rattled his bones louder.

You pinched your nasal bridge.

All the previous crying from papy has heavily drained most of your scarce patience, and that fucker doesn´t look like to start reacting properly soon.

“Look, I´m not really a patient human, so if you are really intelligent, as you claimed to be, you will known that testing my patience will probably end up bad for both of us.”

 

“So…. Could you _PLEASE_ get out of my desk and _STAND_ before me, so I can  _CHECK_ your wounds? I promise I will feed you afterwards.”

 

“ **YOU….GVE FOOD**?”

 

He manifested one of his eye lights, the skeleton equivalent of opening one eye.

It was totally obvious that he didn’t trust you in the slightest, but after beating him to the brink of death, he was more afraid of disobeying you, than he was of getting out of a hiding that he knew it offered no real protection.

He stumbled out of the desk and stood up on his feet, not without effort.

Then, the creature began to limp towards you, slowly, and obviously in pain from his still recent bruises and fractures.

He took one step forward and stopped, shaking violently, the audible rattling of his bones failing miserably to hide his pathetic attempt at mumbling reassurances to himself.

He watched you thoughtfully, waiting a few moments before taking another step.

You dared to hope he would get less scared with each step taken without being yelled or beaten, but that thing was still completely terrified, and his slow pace and clumsiness was really wearing your patient thin.

You gritted your teeth while the minutes were passing by.

After what it seemed to be an eternity (but only 9 minutes in your wach) he walked the twelve steps needed, and  stood a few feet away from you, breathing heavily.

You tried to advance forward, but he winced at the sudden movement.

**_KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL_ **

 

So loud…. So…. _Irritating_ …..

You both stood there for a while, scrutinizing each other, the bitty was shaking from head to toe while you simply tapped with your feet, but otherwise remained still.

His body remained in a submissive stance, with his head sunk between his shoulders, his body leaning forward, head bowed and his arms hugging his ribs, hands under his shoulders, unable to hide the fear he felt as he spoke.

**"YOU´LL…. GIVE ME…. FOOD?"**

**"NNO MORRR PAINNN?"**

You shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“ _IF_ , and only _IF_ you behave with me, I will behave with you.”

“You obey me, I reward you, you try to hurt me, I will try to hurt you, it won’t be my fault if you have been dealt bad cards in a confrontation.”

 

With his body trying to be as small as he could, he still raises his head to look at you with the most mournful look you've ever seen, full of fear, pain, and a hint of hope.

 

While emitting a plaintive moan and tears began to fall through their sockets.

 

“Oh no, I had enough cries for the rest of the day, _DO NOT DARE_ to start crying on me or _I FUCKING PROMISE_ I will give you plenty of justifications to cry”

 

Which _apparently_ was another wrong move, because he immediately jumped under the desk again, curled in fetal position, crying inconsolably, and biting his forearm, leaving bite marks all across his bones.

You took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and exhale slowly.

Then you went out of the house, leaving the malformed bitty with his antics, had a well deserved smoke break, (it wasn’t much, but you didn’t punch him, despite the urge pounding at the doors of your mind) and got inside the kitchen.

 

You put a large omelette on a plate and went back to the lab again.

The bitty had calmed down and was now loudly sniffing, eye lights totally out.

You went to his position and slide him both the plate and a basin from 6 feet of distance.

He shrieked and bumped his head against the top of your desk, a nasty _CRACK_ resonated in the entire lab as the desk, despite its weight, moved several inches from his original position.

A new crack formed at the top of his skull, and he fell to his knees, his body hunched over as he cradled his skull, letting out a few sobs.

Then he suddenly stopped, vibrating with tension and fear, trying his best not to cry, to suck up his tears back in his eye sockets, to stop emitting annoying sounds, to prevent further punishment…..

 

He watched you like you were on the verge of exploding.

But surprisingly you weren´t.

You spoke clearly and firmly, but without a hint of aggression in your voice.

 

“If you need to go potty, use the basin, I will clean it later.”

“I... I´ll try to get you a proper bed to sleep tonight, so you will be more comfortable, also, you can increase the temperature of the room with this dial here, so you will not have to go cold anymore.”

“I will be back in a few hours with more food and maybe a few toys if you don’t break anything”

 

You turn away from the bitty, when, a few steps away, the bitty tackled you, and you both fall down.

You raised both arms to deliver a powerful blow to his skull that would dust him on the spot, when reality hit you.

He wasn’t tackling you.

He was hugging you.

And crying inconsolably.

And making a f*cking mess of your clothes with the thick mucus that poured from his nasal bone, and the bicoloured tears that flowed from his eyes.

A wave of anger and fury washed over you, this was exactly what you were trying to avoid, both with papy and with him.

You approached your trembling hands to his neck……

And hugged him back.

It never ceases to amaze you how violence was always just slightly under your skin, waiting to pounce at everyone, everywhere, for anything.

You hugged him back, and realized that you weren’t really cut to be a good caretaker, that being yourself wasn’t going to work when you were a relentless killer.

And that if you really pretended to “fake it until you make it” you needed help.

When you finally arrived to the kitchen, you called Tina.

 

Briefly, just to explain that you were having a rought time, both with yourself and with the bitty.

And that you needed someone to talk, and someone who could actually teach you how to take care of sentient beings in general.

You offered to invite her to a cup of coffe and a snack whenever she wanted.

 

_“So, it’s a date, then?”_

 

She said playfully.

You almost drop your phone, and stuttered a bit in your answer.

 

“Wait, what? I mean-  I just-“

 

She laughed, but not mocking you, like you was expecting at your lack of efficiency at handling social interactions, she laughed with happiness in her voice.

No ill intentions.

And that made you feel a bit confused.

_“I think I can hear you blush from here, relax, I was kidding”_

Now, you were even MORE confused than before.

 

“See you at 16:30, I have some matters to attend this morning.”

 

You hung the call and went inmediatly upstairs.

Papy was alone for about an hour.

When you reached your bed, the bitty and his bloated diaper were eerie still, with his gaze lost in the infinite.

You talked to him, booped his nose, and even grab him in your and shook him a little.

Nothing.

So you grabbed his lifeless body, changed his diaper, and his clothes and took him to the kitchen……

Then he refused to eat.

Well, its not exactly that he refused to eat, he simply didn’t respond to pretty much anything.

 

“Papy….  You are starting to worry me. Really.”

“Could you…. at least… give me a signal, if you can hear me?”

 

Papy tilted his head slightly to your side, and started crying again.

 

_Absolutely wonderful._

 

Then the police called. They wanted to see you, as soon as possible, in an abandoned industrial ship near the river.

It seemed like they found something big.

You couldn’t let this opportunity to pry into the research of others slip.

It could recover some of the time you wasted in distractions.

Invested in relationships.

Self talk was powerful, you should pay attention to your thoughts too, or they could very well hinder your measly advances you are making.

Well. At least you are doing some good.

If the police called, is because something clandestine and WRONG was going on there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first.  
> I comissioned a picture frim the great calmpchaps to be the cover of my fic when its finished and printed (we are far from that yet, i will probably print the first 10 chapters soon to have them.)
> 
> You can watch it here
> 
> https://calmchapsart.tumblr.com/image/170187861111
> 
> YES!!!  
> If you want a picture with that level of awesomeness, you can comission her, you can find all the info here:
> 
> https://calmchapsart.tumblr.com/post/170263333231/calmchapsart-commissions-are-now-open-extra#notes
> 
> Now, back to the fic again.
> 
> If you guys had chosen FIGHT at the previous decision, this chapter would have been ... not nice.
> 
> I originally wanted to do the breakfast, the morning, the lunch and the afternoon in this chapter, and the night (wich is going to be pretty intense) in the next one.
> 
> Then, at 2400 words i realized they didnt even have breakfast.
> 
> END MY LIFE.
> 
> I think im getting slowly better with the descriptions tho, at least in the character´s behaviour.
> 
> Jokes aside, excuse the hiatus.
> 
> My computer broke so i couldnt write for a few days, then when i finally could write, ihad some complications, followed by two weeks of procastinations, and almost a full month have passed since the last chapter.
> 
> I hope this never happens again.


	11. Factory farming 101, Bittybones edition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the data, you get the subject, working on it is all you have to do.

You drove to the place, all the possibilities running wild in your head.

You only hoped that those bastards kept an accurate tracking of their activities, if not, you were going to be very pissed.

You arrived at the place in less than an hour and left your car for a smoke break.

Just when you were about to finish, a middle-aged police man exited the building, fixed his eyes on you and came trotting over.

 

“There you are, we´ve been waiting for you for a while.”

“I live … farther away than you think, I guess.”

You gave one last puff and you let the cigarette fall, flattening it as soon as it touched the ground.

“I thought you lived in this town.”

“I do.”

“Where, exactly?”

“Excuse me, but I fail to see what relevance that has to the case.”

 

You both glared at each other. The stench of his cheap tobacco offended your nostrils.

He seemed angry, and that was pissing you off faster than would be healthy. You were beginning to regret all this, when he finally broke the stare.

 

“Excuse me, we´ve been through a lot lately. This way.”

 

You entered the large warehouse and were immediately astonished by the odd scene.

The entire building had no interior walls, so that it could be easily monitored by a cubicle with an elevated position that was accessed by climbing some stairs. Nevertheless, yellow paint lines delimited the different "rooms" of the warehouse.

There were several rows of cages, meters and meters and meters of cages. Five floors, slightly smaller than chicken cages, but with the narrowest slits you have ever seen. Almost two thirds of the cages were empty with the locks busted, like someone just broke them by brute force, the remaining third had 6-9 bitties in each cage.

Naked, dirty bitties, full of injuries from friction with the bars (as well as self-injury due to anxiety), in overcrowded cages, too small for all of them to simply lie down without piling up one over the other. They were either forced to stand, or forced to lie down one over the other, the space too crowded to allow any kind of movement.

The floor of the cages was a grid, and whenever the bitties on the top row relieved themselves, the magical waste rained upon the bitties below, so they were covered in cracked scabs made of dried feces. This had almost certainly caused serious infections, which would explain why the bottom cages had fewer bitties. More space, but much worse conditions and a much higher mortality rate.

 Most of them were on their knees, over the dust of other less fortunate bitties (or maybe more fortunate bitties?), legs too stunted to stand up without grabbing the cage bars. They looked to the two cops and you with faces full of both fear and hope.

 

 

( the cages are pretty similar to this)

They were pretty much of every type; Baby blues, staring into the infinite, with no trace left of their usual energy and optimism. Edgies, so battered and abused by both physical hits and life in general that they were indistinguishable from cherries, devolving into bundles of anxiety marked by his own bites and those of his companions, with no self esteem left in their little bodies.

Curiously, the ones who seem to retain most of their normal selves were the boss bitties, who were tending the injuries of weaker bitties the best they could. They licked the wounds clean and made sure smaller bitties were on top of the piles, while stronger and bigger bitties like themselves were at the bottom, ensuring proper positioning to alleviate pressure ulcers, etc. Bossing everyone around, but with the best of intentions.

It was a sickening scene.

You experimented on bitties for years, but even in the worst cases, each bitty had, at the very least, the equivalent of a shoe box in space, access to clean water, clothes, warm and food.

Usually more.

This was cruel even for your standards, and that’s saying something.

It took a lot of willpower, but you tore your face away to see the rest. There were two tables of operation, with wired structures with magical bone mass slowly growing over them, and almost a score of small-sized baby and toddler bittybones in jars; too malformed and fragile to live outside the magical solution fuelling their cells. Then a few dogs kennels with monster dust from what you supposed it were bigger than normal bitties.

 

 

And then it hit you. The image of the big, malformed bitty, on all fours, with his back skimming the roof, scraping his knees, almost in fetal position.

And then you understood everything. His legs were crooked, his knees full of scratches and he walked slowly dragging his feet. Not because he was clumsy, but because his legs had severely atrophied. He sweeps his arms around and knocks down objects instead of picking them up properly, not because he's an imbecile, but because he has never used his arms or his hands before for more than supporting his own weight. His speech problems were not due to mental retardation, but simply nobody ever bothered to teach him, and having to learn by rough imitation...

Rage bubbled inside you, and it burned like no level 1 human could ever know, but years of hard training made you into a very proficient actor.

One of the two cops comforted the caged bitties and talked with them, doing some kind of soft interrogation, while the other took notes.

So you voiced the first thing that passed through your head.

“Why are most of the cages busted open?”

The cop scratched the back of his head.

“Well, that wasn’t us. The bitties who have the ability to speak told us that two humans with ski masks and a Boss bitty busted the place open at night, forced the ... 'worker'," The cop almost spat that word, instead of saying it. "to flee. Then, when they were halfway done, they heard a lot of noises outside and they were left alone ... Why do all of these bitties seem so ... wrong? Even most of the ones that look good are mentally handicapped in some way.”

You smirked.

“Well, they had the means, but not the talent. Probably some scorned low level scientist tried to create the bitty equivalent of a meth lab, and just like that, a tiny mistake can lobotomize or cripple some poor innocent bastard with no real guilt. That’s why 90% of this bitties are either deformed, retarded, or both.”

The officer frowned.

“Don’t call them retards, that’s offensive.”

You gawked at him.

“You are in the middle of the bitty equivalent of Auschwitz, and you are offended by MY lack of political correctness??”

“Do not raise your voice to me, as long as you´re here. I’m in charge, understood?”

The tension between both of you grew with every word, and you were almost sure you would punch him if he said understood again, so you turned your back on him and kept checking the warehouse.

Chemical laboratory, check, couple of energy fluctuators, check, boxes tagged like different periodical elements, check ... and a file of drawers ...

You quickly checked the documents and picked up the most interesting ones, keeping them in a folder, until you got to the log you were looking for.

The big bitty experiments.

The log was exactly as you thought. You checked 169 failures before they had managed to create a single experiment capable of surviving outside the nutrient solution for more than a few hours.

The guys had little idea of anything. They limited themselves to force-breed bitties to try a ton of different experiments by trial and error. They didn’t technically kill the bitties. They simply died by the scores by lack of precaution, and discovered by trial what a bittybones body can and can’t handle.

90% of those documents would be shit, no doubt about it, but there was always a possibility to find some gold in there, and you were going to take it.

“I´ll have a full report in 4 to 5 days, and probably some chemical-magical compound to try to correct the body deformities of most of the younger subjects, but unfortunately little can be done for the mental defects, or for those bitties who already reached maturity and lost all of their physical plasticity. Even so, the bitties are at a very hot spot in the market right now. Even flawed bitties like these will sell reasonably well, at a discounted price."

Your comment immediately elicited cries and whines from the bitties, while the officer fumed at you.

“ ** _They. Arent. Flawed._** ”

Fortunately, his partner, who has since moved to the outside of the warehouse, stuck his head out of the door to call him before the veins in his forehead and neck could explode.

“Sir, you should see this.”

And after a death-stare and a snarl, he left, leaving you alone to check their equipment and contemplate the deformed abominations suspended in tubes.

Your clock beeped, signaling you that it was 11:00 already.

You had what you were looking for. It was time to leave before the cop came back and started to questioned what were you taking and why.

This definitely opened your eyes to the issues with your malformed companion. If he was just an uneducated and atrophied child, you could get a few toys and puzzles to stimulate it. Hell, maybe if he played with papy, he would stop depressing himself into nothingness.

That little bonehead had grown on you. You should have avoided working with toddlers, only adult bitties, you knew that. Preferably the sassy and moody ones; they are easier to hurt if needed.

Holy shit sansy, even dead you know how to drive me up the wall. The death of that little shit have made everything so unnecessarily complicated. It was risking papy´s life, it was a considerably setback to your advances, and now you had to find some other bitty of an adequate age and characteristics, against a timer, and it was getting on your nerves.

You stopped at the town and parked at the supermarket. You bought some coloring books, a tangram, a few comics, including the child book “hide and seek with fluffy bunny”, a total hit in the monsters society, and a few articulated toys, tipped the cashier and got out. While you were getting everything in the car trunk, you saw something at the corner of your eye.

You closed the trunk and turned on the magic scanner from your glasses.

A bitty signature, in one of the containers at the back of the supermarket, outside the sight range of anyone entering or exiting the building.

You closed both your car and the distance between, until you were in the back of the supermarket yourself, nobody in sight, and the bitty went totally quiet and motionless.

Smart bitty. Probably a stray for some time already.

There was no way you could tell he was inside a tin can … if you couldn’t 'see' through it.

“Hello there, you little … ARGH!”

As soon as you put a finger inside the can, that little fucker BIT you.

A rather unpleasant _déjà-vu_.

Your finger had tiny specks of blood on it. You turned the can in your direction and saw a lil bro, hugging a bundle of rags like holding onto a lifeline. He watched you with an intense stare and gritted teeth, his expression somewhere between fear, rage, and pure adrenaline.

The underside of his eyes were blackened, as though the bitty had a suffered a severe lack of sleep. His clothes were rags with obvious signs of having been violently torn apart; he didn’t have pants and his shit was mere pieces of ragged cloth, and you could see how his pelvis and femurs were littered in scratches.

You were 99% sure that bitty had been raped several times. You didn’t know if intentionally from an illegal breeder, or by other strays in heat, but he surely had seen some shit.

“ **Get away from us, I … I have rabies.** ”

He was lying. Bitties can’t catch rabies. But he said it with such a certainty and confidence that you were positively sure he had used that ruse several times with success.

Knowledge is a powerful tool.

“Us, what are you …?”

He gripped the bundle tighter, and sharp, intermittent whines and sobs, of what was undoubtedly a newborn baby, emerged from the bundle.

“ **I warn you human, I’m dangerous.** ”

A newborn! There was nothing more plastic than newborns. The younger a bitty was, the more probable it was for them to survive what you had in mind. You had to get him.

“Look, you look like shit, pal. I can give you a home, food, safety ... For you and your brother. Come with me and you´ll never have to feed on trash again, neither you or your sibling. Think for yourself, think for him, even.”

For the first time, his expression changed to one of pure fear.

**“No, NO, I’m not going with humans anymore. I rather die, and have him dead too, then going back to that hell again. I would rather die than allow my son to suffer what I’ve suffered.”**

“Well, that’s too fucking bad. Because I really need it.”

You reached for him and a barrage of pointy bones rained upon your hand, but you were prepared. You were determined not to be wounded, and thus, the bones bounced off your LOVE hardened skin, much to the surprise of the bitty, and you quickly launched your right hand to him while moving your left hand to the elevated edge of the container. It was the only place he could blink if your blinking theory was correct and he wanted to escape from here.

Just as planned, he disappeared from the trajectory of your right hand, just to reappear almost inside of your left hand, getting immediately trapped.

“ **Wha … but how did you know … wait, NO**.”

He teared up, screamed, raged, bited you, and resisted with all his strength, but you firmly gripped the tiny and whining bundle and wrestled it out of his grasp after a few seconds of struggling.

“ **Please no, he´s everything I have, he´s the only good thing that came from all that suffering.** ”

“He is the future of a new size enhancing procedure. You should be proud, he will change the world.”

“ **He IS my world, please!!!** ”

You threw the sobbing and trembling mess of a bitty inside the container and quickly closed it, trapping him inside until someone opened it again. Then, you unveiled the bundle.

You were frankly impressed about how incredibly good it was made. It had a small opening so he could breathe, but not a single trace of the bitty could be seen from the outside of the bundle, perfectly shielding it from both the cold and the sun. The dirtiest rags were on the outside (including parts of the bigger bitty torn clothes), but the rags on the inside were spotless. The bitty was safe, bundled perfectly inside it, in a fluffy, clean fabric.

He was impossibly small. The smallest you had ever seen. Most probably a premature baby. He was crying at the top of his lungs, his cries almost synchronized with the still audible wails and pleas of his desperate father from the inside of the locked container. He was curled up in fetal position in a sphere smaller than a marble.

 

 

 (size reference, curled up, he is the size of a marble, he is a runt even for a bitty baby.)

 

It was nearly hypnotic. His hands were the size of a fly´s eyes, and his eye lights were diffused and dispersed, more like small clouds of blue smoke than real eye lights, his magic not even entirely formed. He couldn’t even form eyes or tongue yet. He was blind, like newborn humans are.

You put it in direct contact with your lips and hum, the warmth of your lips, and the thrumming of both your lips and your soul soothed him. He was sleep in less than a full minute.

He was hardwired to crave and need the love of human souls after all.

You bundled him up again (considerably worse than his real father had bundled it) and put him in your pocket. You got in your car and started the engine as you hummed a calm song, the baby bitty securely in your posession.

About thirty  feets away, his father finally dusted from hopelessness and desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, better late than never.
> 
> Look, a picture about a 6 years old papyrus!, exactly the same age as my papy bitty
> 
> https://degree360.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Bones-622486700
> 
> Also...... 93 Kudos?
> 
> In my first fic? Undertale in 2018?
> 
> Thank you so much everyone!!!!
> 
> I get 5-7 new kudos each week, and it feels amazing.
> 
> To celebrate, i have created a new tumblr, in case you want to ask some (comfortable or uncomfortable) questions to our lovely Doc
> 
> They will be answered in-character directly from doc, unless the question is specifically targeted for other character, present or future.
> 
> https://the-doctor-s.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> EDIT: also, special thanks to red (amythyst) for proof-reading this and helping me with the grammar.


End file.
